Son of Hidekane
by Mr.Ghoul
Summary: Hide y Kaneki tienen un hijo como reaccionara la gente de Anteiku cuando lo descubra, Mpreg, OC. HidexKaneki
1. Pasado, Dificultades y Hidekane

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg **

**Pareja: HidexKaneki**

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

**_No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse._**

"Kaneki, creo que yo voy por _'el' _esta vez, creo que necesitas un poco de descanso" Hide le dijo a Kaneki mientras este estaba sentado en su cama.

"No Hide estoy bien yo puedo ir por _'el'_ tú fuiste la anterior ocasión, ahora me toca a mí" Kaneki le replico a Hide para que él lo dejara ir, realmente estaba cansado pero no era justo que Hide haya ido dos veces seguidas por _'el'_.

"No enserio yo voy, enserio Kaneki tus ojeras ya me están dando miedo" Hide saco un argumento más para que Kaneki deje de replicar e insistir y deje que Hide vaya.

"E-está bien, pero yo voy a la próxima" Kaneki finalmente cedió y dejo que Hide ganara esta discusión.

"Ya, entonces ya me voy y tu intenta dormir un poco, pareces un zombie" Hide dijo esto antes de salir por la puerta.

Cuando Hide finalmente se había marchado, Kaneki se recostó totalmente en su cama y se puso en una posición cómoda; sonrió.

Lo extrañaba, aunque no lo había visto durante unos pocos días, lo extrañaba.

Claro era lógico que lo extrañaba; como no lo iba a extrañar si él le dio la vida, lo tuvo en sus brazos desde el día en que nació y pudo recordar que al principio no lo quería soltar.

Hide no lo pudo sostener hasta 2 horas después, y solo lo hizo porque Kaneki se había quedado dormido por todo el cansancio.

Pero cuando Kaneki se despertó Hide recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del recién levantado y Kaneki varios regaños de las enfermeras y su doctor por levantarse de la cama para golpear a Hide.

Aunque parezca extraño, si él se había embarazado, ¿Cómo? , pues lo que su doctor le explico es que al parecer, el nació con órganos internos reproductivos femeninos; le dijo que su cuerpo podía tener ciertas diferencias no tan notables, pero que si se quería mirar se podían ver; por ejemplo su cintura era más delgada y pequeña que el promedio de los chicos de sus edad y sus caderas eran un poco más amplias que la de los demás chicos.

Flashback

Kaneki se dirigía hacia el Hospital acompañado de su mejor amigo, ahora oficialmente su novio desde hace un año, Nagachika Hideyoshi o mejor conocido por todos, Hide.

Habían hecho una cita un día antes de dirigirse al hospital, pues Kaneki hace unas dos semanas se había estado sintiendo mal, mareos, náuseas, desmayos que realmente a su novio le estaba preocupado la salud de su pareja.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital, el Doctor encargado de Kaneki, realizo los exámenes necesarios para verificar cuál era su enfermedad y así poder darle los medicamentos necesarios.

Pero los resultados de los exámenes tomo por sorpresa al doctor, pero a la vez la sonrisa que se mostraba en su rostro reflejaba emoción.

Cuando el Doctor llego con los resultados; el silencio reinaba el consultorio hasta que un cierto Azabache hablo.

"¿Qué es lo que tengo doctor?" Kaneki pregunto con preocupación

El hombre tomo las pruebas de los exámenes que se le hizo a su paciente, agarrando estos firmemente, el doctor le hablo con seriedad, impresión y emoción hablándole a la pareja que se encontraba en su consultorio.

"Siendo sincero, esto me tomo por sorpresa, aunque muchos crean que esto es genéticamente imposible, hay muchos casos como el suyo Kaneki- kun así que no debe sentirse solo, creo que esto debe tomarlo como una bendición" El doctor con cada palabra que articulaba su sonrisa se hacía más grande, con todo lo que dijo el doctor dejo a dos adolescentes totalmente confundidos.

"¡Que está tratando de decirnos con todo esto?, ¿Una bendición que esto?, ¿Una broma? Por favor solo díganos que es lo que tiene mi 'amigo' " Hide le contesto al doctor después de unos momentos.

"Kaneki-kun tienes tres semanas de embrazo, estas esperando un bebe ¡Felicidades!" El doctor les sonrió a los dos chicos.

"¿¡Q-que, eso es imposible!?" Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos adolescentes.

"Para nada chicos, lo digo enserio; al parecer Kaneki-kun naciste con órganos reproductores femeninos y esto hace que seas capaz de concebir" El doctor intento explicarles a los chicos y al mismo tiempo tratando de tranquilizarlos.

"Un bebe… ¿Pero Nowaki-sensei* para poder concebir como lo hacen las chicas no debería de haber… ya sabe… menstruación? Hide le pregunto a Nowaki con cierta vergüenza y timidez

"Pues sí, mi teoría es que Kaneki-kun tuvo relaciones sexuales unos días antes o el dia en que su menstruación apenas iba a empezar, pues los chicos como el con órganos reproductores femeninos, su menstruación suele mostrarse más tarde que la de las chicas.

"Ohh, entonces que cuidados se deb-"La conversación que estaban teniendo Hide con el doctor Nowaki fue interrumpida por el llanto del azabache.

"Kaneki ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Por qué lloras?" Hide muy preocupado le pregunto a su novio.

"¡Como te puedes tomar esto tan tranquilamente!, ¡Que haremos con un bebe Hide!, ¡Acabo de arruinarte tu vida!" Después de decir esto Kaneki no puedo mas y empezó a llorar más fuerte, que hizo que el pecho de Hide sintiera una punzada de dolor, le dolió mucho ver a su novio así.

"Kaneki, mírame, no le arruinaste la vida a nadie, me hace muy feliz que podamos tener una familia juntos y tener un hijo que sea de los dos, no te preocupes nos las arreglaremos, solo ya no llores" El rubio decía esto mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas de Kaneki.

"Te amo Hide" Kaneki dijo finalmente sonriendo.

"Yo también te amo, Ken" Hide dijo esto después de darle un tierno beso a su pareja.

Flashback end

Penso en todo lo que había pasado. Se había convertido en un medio ghoul; recordó cuando Touka lo amenazo que si Hide o cualquier otra persona se enteraba de que él era un medio ghoul, ella tendría que matar a esa persona. Lo que Touka no sabía es que Hide lo descubrió por su cuenta, lo confronto y no tuvo más remedio que decirle.

Hide le había dicho que no le importaba que el fuera un ghoul; que su relación seguía siendo igual o mucho más fuerte que antes.

Después de que Hide dijera eso, lloro como nunca lo había hecho y paso toda la noche recostado en el pecho de Hide y siendo protegido por sus brazos mientras finas líneas de lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas.

Pero pasando a otro tema, Hide había salido hace ya unos minutos para ir por 'el' si, su hijo a la casa de su madre pues en esta temporada de la escuela y todo lo que había pasado ni Hide ni Kaneki podían darle el cuidado y toda la atención que normalmente le daban, así que Hide se lo comento a su madre y ella encantada sugirió que se quedara con ella mientras los chicos organizaban todos su pensamientos y también cuando las cosas en la escuela como en su vida personal se calmaran.

Su hijo solo se quedaría por una semana, pero las cosas se calmaron demasiado rápido y decidieron ir por el al tercer día, pero su hijo se estaba divirtiendo pasando tiempo con su abuela así que lo dejaron un día más, fue Hide al siguiente dia pues Kaneki no podía ir por la escuela y su trabajo en Anteiku, pues estaba cubriendo a Touka mientras ella estudiaba para sus próximos exámenes, pero cuando Hide fue a la casa de su madre no había nadie y dejaron una nota en la purta que decía que estarían fuera en el parque diversión que se puesto cerca de ahí.

Aquí es cuando tuvieron su pequeña 'Discusión' por quien iría por él y donde al final 'gano' Hide.

Kaneki no supo cuando se quedó dormido, pues fue despertado por un niño de 4 años, cabello rubio y con un mecho negro en el centro de su cabello como Hide y ojos color gris, que estaba encima de él, mirándolo con una expresión de mucha alegría y una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Hola _, te extrañe tanto mi amor!" Kaneki saludo gustoso a su hijo.

"¡Hola Mami, yo también te extrañe mucho!"

**N/A: sip soy yo, si lo se debería de haber actualizado Ángel sangriento pero he tenido muchos proyectos en la escuela que me ha quitado mi tiempo y no he tenido tiempo para escribir y pues tenía esta idea en la cabeza que no me podía quitar, sip otro Mpreg, ¿se nota mucho que lo amo?, bueno aun no tengo el nombre decidido para el hijo de Hidekane así que por eso esta esa línea cuando Kaneki lo saluda así que ustedes me ayudaran a decidir, estas son las opciones:**

**Kenshi **

**Kiyoshi **

**Haru **

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado, y díganme que les pareció :D **

**Sayonara~**


	2. Un día de descanso

**Esa historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg **

**Pareja: HidexKaneki**

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

**_No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse._**

_Anteriormente_

_Kaneki no supo cuando se quedó dormido, pues fue despertado por un niño de 4 años, cabello rubio y con un mecho negro en el centro de su cabello como Hide y ojos color gris, que estaba encima de él, mirándolo con una expresión de mucha alegría y una enorme sonrisa._

_"¡Hola _, te extrañe tanto mi amor!" Kaneki saludo gustoso a su hijo._

_"¡Hola Mami, yo también te extrañe mucho!"_

"¿Y a mí me extrañaste, Haru-chan?" Hide con una gran sonrisa le pregunto a su hijo sentándose en la cama junto a Kaneki.

"No, solo extrañe a _mi_ mamá" Haru le respondió a su padre mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su mamá.

"Nagachika Haru, ¿Cómo que no extrañaste a tu padre?" Confuso, Kaneki le pregunto a su hijo.

"E-es que…, lo veía cuando venía el para recogerme, por eso… es que no lo extraño" Haru le explico a su 'madre'

"Oh, bueno…" Kaneki contesto no muy convencido.

"Eh… este pues… yo-"El intento fallido de arreglar el momento incomodo en la habitación fue interrumpido por el gruñido que provenía del estómago de Haru.

"Mami, tengo hambre… ¿Qué hay de cenar?" Esto último Haru lo dijo en una enorme sonrisa que se borró rápidamente al ver la cara de madre que reflejaba una expresión de preocupación con sus ojos enormemente abiertos y su boca se abría una y otra vez, haciéndolo parecer un pez.

"Mami ¿Qué pasa?" Haru pregunto ladeando su pequeña cabecita, con una cara de confusión.

"¡Se me olvido hacer la cena!, ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho!" Kaneki empezó a disculparse mientras rápidamente se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación para ir a la cocina

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento no sé cómo puede ser tan olvidadizo"

"Kaneki…"

"Eh… no se preocupen inmediatamente hago la cena"

"Kaneki"

"¿Que quieren para cenar?"

"Kaneki"

"¿Okonomiyaki?"

"¡Kaneki!"

"¿Udon?"

"¿Qué tal Tempura? ¿Eh, que les parece?"

"¡KANEKI!"

"¿¡No me digan que quieren tonkatsu, es que no hay suficientes ingredientes para eso!?"

"¡MAMI!"

"¡Pero no se preocupen si en verdad quieren eso de cenar iré inmediatamente al supermercado por los ingredientes!"

"¡KEN!, ¡MAMA!" Hide y Haru gritaron para llamar la atención de su novio y madre respectivamente.

Kaneki se detuvo abruptamente, finalmente escuchando de los gritos que iban dirigidos hacia el para llamar su atención.

"¿Qué…pasa?, ¡No me digan que prefieren Sukiyaki!, ¡Oh por Dios que me pasa hoy!, ¡Como no se me ocurrió antes… no se preocupen los preparare de inmedia…"

"¡AMOR!"

"Q-que que pasa no le gusta el Sukiyaki…" Kaneki pregunto con cierto recelo hacia los demás ocupantes de la habitación.

"No, no es eso; nos encanta toda la comida que tu hagas pero te veías muy cansado… disculpa, me corrijo, te ves muy cansado, así que… ¿porque no ordenamos una pizza para cenar esta noche?" Hide le propuso a su pareja para que esta no tuviera que cocinar y asi descansar un poco mas tan solo esta noche.

"No estoy muy seguro…" Kaneki dijo en un suave murmullo, no muy seguro de si aceptar.

"Vamos mami, esto te haría muy bien te has visto muy cansado últimamente, además no es justo que para cocinar tengas que probar el sabor de la comida y preparar todas nuestras comidas aun cuando tu no las comes"

Si así es Haru sabía que su Madre es un ghoul, al parecer había escuchado esta conversación que se llevó acabo en la noche, él se había levantado para pedirle a su madre un vaso de agua pero en cambio escucho toda la conversación. Cuando esa conversación acabo, decidió que era mejor preguntar mañana por la mañana y así lo hizo, y esa fue la forma en que Haru descubrió que su Madre es un Ghoul, en forma resumida obviamente.

"Haru tiene razón, Kaneki es muy injusto y te lo vamos a recompensar pronto TODO lo que has hecho por nosotros, aunque creo que sería imposible, pero al menos déjanos darte aunque solo sea esta noche por el momento para descansar ¿eh? ¿Qué dices?" Hide probo su última carta para que Kaneki dejara de ser tan terco como siempre y hacer que descansra esta noche.

"E-está bien" Kaneki finalmente cedió y dejo que Hide ordenara la pizza.

"¡Yei, pizza!" Haru grito emocionado.

Kaneki ante esto solo pudo poner una gran sonrisa mientras se acostaba de nuevo en su cama pero ahora junto a su hijo para luego unírsele su novio para esperar la pizza.

**_N/A: Lo sé, lo sé muy corto T-T pero todos los maestros piden proyectos y buaaa me tiene como OAO, así que este cap es muy corto y tal vez está avanzando un poco lento pero ya verán valdrá la pena (Espero…) y tal vez cosas que parece que no tienen importancia por el momento serán utilizadas después ah y también no sé si hacer un flashback de como haru se enteró de su mami siendo un ghoul._**

**_Gracias valkiria1996-pd por ayudar me con el nombre para el hijo de Hidekane :3_**

**_Bueno díganme en los comentarios que les pareció el capítulo._**

**_Sayonara~_**


	3. ¿Ciclo menstrual?

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene la mención de menstruación de un personaje masculino **** ha sido advertido.-**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki**

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

**_Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida._**

_**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**_

**_HIDE POV_**

En los minutos en los que estuvieron esperando la pizza, Kaneki estaba luchando para no quedarse dormido de nuevo, en cambio Haru estaba profundamente dormido en los brazos de su madre.

Hide, recientemente se estaba preocupando más de lo normal por su novio; últimamente había estado muy cansado y la Universidad y el trabajo extra que estaba recibiendo en Anteiku para cubrir a Touka, no estaban ayudando en nada. Esto le recordaba lo que le paso a la madre de Kaneki y sabía que él estaba pensando lo mismo.

Esto no quería decir que tenía que repetirse la historia.

No, el no permitiría que eso pasara.

Dirigió su mirada a Haru, sonrió; estaba profundamente dormido abrazando fuertemente a su madre mientras este de igual forma lo cubría con sus brazos de forma protectora como si formara un escudo para que así ningún daño pudiera alcanzar al infante, desde hace ya unos minutos Kaneki había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

Su corazón se hinchaba de amor puro de solo verlos así.

Solo de mirar de vuelta al pasado y analizar el presente, que solo de pensarlo hacia que sintiera que lo que estaba viviendo era totalmente…

Extraño.

Tenía todo el derecho en pensar así, pues si alguien le hubieran dicho que tendría un hijo con su mejor amigo y que sea biológicamente de los dos, y le hubiera dicho a esa persona que las drogas son malas, pues a veces todo le parecía tan irreal y absurdo si se le permitía decir; pero es algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-Al día siguiente-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la mañana siguiente después del desayuno, Hide fue directamente a la Universidad y Kaneki fue a dejar a Haru al Kinder; Kaneki no tenía clases hasta más tarde pues había escogido un horario que le permitiera siempre llevar a Haru al kínder.

Cuando Haru se despidió como siempre lo hacía antes de que todos entraran sus respectivas clases, se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando de regreso a su apartamento, pero al ver la tienda de autoservicio decidió que podía comprar cosas que faltaban en su apartamento.

Entro al supermercado ya con el carro de compras por delante adentrándose más y más pasando las cajas registradoras y los electrónicos.

Cuando ya había pasado todos los artículos en los que no debía perder su tiempo, llego a la parte de la tienda en la que ya se había acostumbrado a recorrer cuando iba de compras.

Compro algo (mucho) café instantáneo de la marca "Blondy", compro el cereal favorito de Haru, aunque Haru no se lo haya dicho directamente el tenia buen ojo para esas cosas; su cereal favorito siempre le pareció algo extraño para un niño de 4 años pues era uno de sabor natural sin mucha azúcar pero no debía quejarse, cuando el niño no le gustaban tanto los dulces como a otros niños; también compro el cereal favorito de Hide que era uno muy colorido y con mucha azúcar y esto… realmente le parecía gracioso pues se supone que sus gustos deberían de ser al revés.

Después de un tiempo llego al departamento de '_Blancos' _donde estaban las cosas para la higiene personal; compro un paquete de toallas sanitarias de absorción regular y uno nocturno también un paquete de tampones de flujo moderado/abundante pues hoy su menstruación decidió comenzar justo cuando se acordó que habían ido a la tienda la semana pasada se le había olvidado comprarlos, menos mal que cuando _'eso'_ paso aún tenía unas pocas toallas en su departamento, si no, tal vez estuviera encerrado en el baño gritándole a Hide que fuera inmediatamente a comprar un paquete y tal vez Haru hubiera llegado tarde.

Realmente ya estaba acostumbrado a todas las cosas que implicaba la menstruación.

Al principio para él era raro, desde que el momento en que supo concebir vida todo era raro y nuevo al vez para él, también recuerda cuando su doctor le explico sobre cómo después de tener Haru podía haber una posibilidad de que empezara con su ciclo menstrual y si así fue, aún recuerda lo incomodo que se sentía cuando su doctor le explicaba todo sobre la menstruación, y como no recordar la primera vez que _'le bajo'_.

Cuando sintió ese líquido un tanto pegajoso escurrir por sus muslos pudo sentir como el color se iba de su cara y como casi le fractura la mano a Hide por apretarla con tanta fuerza, también recuerda como Hide le miraba con una cara de dolor y su cara mostraba una expresión de _'¡por favor suelta mi mano que me la rompes!' _en ese momento estaba petrificado y no sabía que hacer fue el momento en el que se sintió verdaderamente impotente.

Antes sentía demasiada vergüenza comprar las toallas por sí solo, cuando fue a comprar por primera vez _'esas cosas'_ no sabía que debía comprar eran tanto de donde elegir y ningún conocimiento sobre ello su doctor solo le había explicado sobre la menstruación no le dijo sobre los diferentes tipos de toallas y tampones que había pero conoció a una señora muy amable con la que se hizo amigo de ella y le ayudo con su dilema a la cual el conto su _'situación'_ y siempre lo acompañaba al comprar las toallas o tampones pues él no tenía el valor suficiente para ir el solo también le conto sobre todo lo demás, hasta le conto sobre Haru; sobre su nombre es Ryoko Fuegochi se conocieron se veían durante un tiempo él sabía que ella tenía una hija llamada Hinami Fuegochi pero realmente no llego a conocer a su hija y tampoco a su esposo al igual que ella no llego a conocer personalmente a Haru ni a Hide, después de un año de conocerse ella le dijo que ya podían verse más pues ella tenía que encargarse de otras cosas y tenía que 'mudarse' el realmente se puso muy triste pero lo sorprendió y desde ese día ya no la volvió a ver.

Ese mismo día se armó de valor y fue el solo.

Y salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

Nada de miradas extrañas o de asco o incluso burlas, pues probablemente las demás persona y la de la caja registradora pensaron que era para su "novia" pero él sabía que no era así.

Bueno volviendo al presente, después de recorrer todos los pasillos fue a la caja registradora y pago sus cosas y se fue a su apartamento dejo las cosa donde correspondían, se cambió para ir a la universidad y agarro sus llaves su mochila y se fue.

**.-.-.-.-.-Salto de tiempo-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Después de terminar las clases fue de nuevo a su apartamento donde Haru y Hide ya deberian de estar pero entro y estaba ninguno de los mencionados anteriormente solo encontró una nota que decía _'fuimos al parque, no te preocupes estaremos bien ;D' _

Después de leer la nota la guardo en su bolsillo y se cambió en su uniforme para ir a trabajar en Anteiku donde se supone ya estaría Touka de regreso pues los exámenes había acabo, tomo de nuevo sus llaves y su mochila para salir rumbo a Anteiku.

**Hola jejeje tiempo sin vernos etto gomen :/**

**El flashback de cómo se enteró Haru de su mami que se convirtió en un ghoul lo hare después.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y díganme en los comentarios que les parecio el capítulo ;D**

**Sayonara**


	4. A través de los ojos de Haru: Parte 1

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki**

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía (Y por la falta de acentos en algunas palabras denle gracias a mi teclado desconfigurado XC)**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

**_No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse._**

Haru POV

Después de que las clases acabaran, me senté en las bancas que estaban en el patio delantero que daba hacia la entrada mirando a los niños que esperaban a sus padres y otros que ya iban camino a casa, mientras esperaba a mi papa para recogerme para así ir a casa, pues mami no podía ya estaba en sus clases en la universidad y papa por esta hora sus clases acaban y así puede recogerme y así mami no tiene que preocuparse por eso.

Realmente amo a mis padres, ellos siempre me cuidan, me aman y se esfuerzan mucho para que yo tengo todo lo que necesito para vivir y más. Hace un año me explicaron que había nacido de un hombre, de mi madre Kaneki Ken, yo al principio no entendía como eso era posible pues yo en la calle siempre veía a mujeres embarazadas pero no a un hombre. Me llevaron al hospital de Tokyo donde nos atendió el *, no entendía que hacíamos ahí me daban miedo los hospitales, pero sabía que debía confiar en mis padres. Ahí fue cuando le tocó el turno al de explicarme sobre como nací. Trato de explicarme de una manera detallada pero de una forma en que yo entendiera, pero no lo hice… solo lo entendí cuando puso el ejemplo de los caballitos de mar.

Realmente nunca pregunte porque tenía dos papas pues para mí era normal, pues algunos amigos míos tenían dos papas, algunos, dos mamas y la mayoría un papa y una mama, para mis amigos y muchos otros compañeros ver eso así que para que pensar en eso demasiado, si era normal.

Me sorprendí al principio pero después de ver los ojos de mami después de que el explico eso y no recibía repuesta mía, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de derramarse y papa tratando de consolarlo; mirando sus ojos supe que no me importaba en lo absoluto haber nacido de esta maravillosa persona que me había dado tanto durante toda mi vida y tener un papa que cuide y proteja a su familia con su alma, no, no me importaba en lo absoluto.

"¡Haru!, lo siento se me hizo tarde ¿Has esperado mucho?" Papa pregunto mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento después de correr para llegar enfrente de mí.

"No, solo fueron unos minutos" le conteste con una sonrisa para que no se preocupase, pues era la verdad solo fueron unos minutos.

"Bueno ya hay que irnos, le dije a tu madre que yo haría la comida hoy, pues se veía muy cansado, así que hay que irnos para que no me tarde tanto en hacer la comida" mientras decía eso tomaba su mano ya caminando hacia la casa y yo solo pensaba…

¡La comida de papa es horrible!

Bueno en si su comida no era del todo horrible…al menos era comestible.

Pero tenía una pequeña esperanza de que se le quemara la comida a su padre como la vez anterior y así compraría comida ya hecha de algún establecimiento de comida.

Normalmente mami cocina antes de irse a sus clases y guarda la comida en el refrigerador para que podamos calentarla, pero al parecer papa le dijo que no lo hiciera hoy, que suerte la mía.

Llegamos a casa, como yo le llamo pues no era una casa, es un departamento algo grande suficiente espacio para nosotros, para todo lo necesario que pueda tener una familia y espacio para dos personas más.

Aunque sea un departamento me gusta llamarle casa.

"Haru, la comida esta lista" Escuche a papa hablar desde la cocina, tan solo de pensar en su comida siento un fuerte escalofrío recorriendo mi columna.

Camine robóticamente hasta la cocina, mentalmente preparándome para lo que viene.

"P-papa ¿Q-que v-vamos a comer h-hoy?" pregunte con mucho nerviosismo no quería enfermarme y menos faltar a la escuela, ¡extrañaría jugar con mis amigos en el tiempo que este enfermo!

"Udon*, creo que es lo que no se me complica tanto" Papa puso el plato enfrente mío y los palillos a un lado, mientras él se sentaba enfrente mío.

"Itadakimasu" dijimos al mismo tiempo para tomar nuestros palillos y empezar a comer.

Tome mis palillos y los coloque adecuadamente en mis dedos con ellos tome el fideo grueso tan característico del Udon lo lleve hasta mi boca y…

¡DIOS ESTO ES MEJOR DE LO QUE ESPERABA!

Es mejor de lo que esperaba porque…. no tiene sabor alguno…

Cuando mire hacia arriba vi la cara de papa y mostro decepción, de nuevo.

"Qué tal si pedimos algo a domicilio" sugirió después de acabarse el bocado que tenía en la boca.

"Creo que es lo mejor" le conteste.

No puedo culpar a papa a él no se le da cocinar, en cambio a mami, ¡Su comida es totalmente deliciosa!

Aunque como ahora ya la comida para él no tiene ese sabor delicioso de antes, pues ahora es un medio ghoul.

Ghoul, en las noticias siempre había escuchado esa palabra y por lo que entendía, los ghouls eran malos pero… mami no lo es.

Los ghouls eran malos, y eso siempre lo escuchaba pero para mí, mami es la excepción y siempre lo será yo confío en él.

_.-.-.-.- Tarde.-.-.-._

Papa pidió algo a domicilio y ya habíamos acabado y estábamos recogiendo la mesa y lavando los platos.

"Oye Haru" papa dijo para llamar mi atención

"Si papá" distraídamente el concurso.

"El cumpleaños de tu madre se acerca pronto, ¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos la veces cuando fui a recogerte de la casa de tu abuela?" pregunto papa, he inmediatamente eso llamo totalmente mi atención.

"¡Sí, claro que lo recuerdo!" le dije como fuego de determinación cubría mis ojos.

"Bueno lo haremos hoy, iremos al centro comercial a comprar las cosas que acordamos ¿recuerdas que acordamos?" papa pregunto nuevamente.

"¡Claro!, acordamos un regalo entre los dos y cada quien le haría algo y te dije algo papa, ¡Yo hare el mejor regalo para mama!" le respondí con entusiasmo y determinación.

"¡Pues vamos a ver si es así!" se me acerco agachándose hasta mi altura como si me desafiara.

"Ya lo veras" le dije con una sonrisa.

"Bueno le dejare una nota a tu madre diciendo que vamos al parque, así no se oirá tan sospechoso ¿de acuerdo?" pregunto, ¿Enserio porque tantas preguntas?

"¡De acuerdo!" le dije ya en la entrada poniéndome los zapatos.

"Bueno en el camino hay que pensar de una vez una idea de lo que le vamos a regalar antes de entrar al centro comercial así será más fácil y no perderemos tanto tiempo" Sugirió mientras me abrochaba mis zapatos y él se ponía los suyos.

"Si, creo que es una buen idea"

"Bueno hay que irnos"

Después de decir eso, papa le dejo la nota a mama agarro sus llaves y cerró la puerta para ir al centro comercial y comprar los regalos para el cumpleaños de mama.

**N/A: Gomen TT-TT lo siento si tarde tanto en actualizar pero exámenes y luego infección de garganta y luego cuando apenas me estaba aliviando de eso pues que creen! un rinofaringitis y buaaaa! Que suerte tengo verdad…**

**Esta va a ser la primera parte de A través de los ojos de Haru, espero llegar ya a la parte de Anteiku pues apartir de ahí tengo muuuuchaaaas ideas. **

**Ah y me costó mucho escribir este capítulo pues siento que su forma de pensar no es adecuada para su edad, este lo trate de escribir como 5 veces y salió esto, que todavía no me convence del todo…**

**Bueno díganme que les pareció y si les gusto n.n y si tienen sugerencias o ideas para los próximos capítulos déjenlo en los comentarios, pues me encantaría saber qué es lo que quieren.**

**Oh! Y si te interesa saber qué es lo que paso con ANGEL SANGRIENTO mi otro fanfic de TOKYO GHOUL con Mpreg, ese lo continuare después de que salga de vacaciones para así poderle dedicarle el tiempo que se merece :3**

** *: Si has visto Junjou Romantica sabes de quien estoy hablando X3**

**Udon*: Es un tipo de fideo grueso hecho de harina, popular en la comida japonesa.**

**Sayonara**


	5. A través de los ojos de Haru: Parte 2

A través de los ojos de Haru: parte 2

.-.-.-.-.-.-POV Haru-.-.-.-.-.-.

Papa y yo después de salir de casa fuimos directamente al centro comercial.

Cuando entramos vinos a mucha gente pues ya se acercaba navidad y mucha gente ya estaba comprando cosas como el pino y las esferas e imagino que también leche y galletas para la llegada de Santa lo cual eso me tiene muy emocionado, pero no puedo pensar en eso ahora, teníamos que comprar los regalos para mami.

"Muy bien Haru ya estamos aquí, pero antes de ir a comprar hay que poner ciertas reglas"

"¿Eh?, ¿como cuáles reglas?" le pregunte, ¿para que necesitábamos reglas para ir a comprar?

"Bueno a reglas me refiero a que podemos comprar y que no"

Mi papa trato de explicarme pero yo no entendía aun a lo que el trataba de decirme.

"Bueno a lo que me refiero es que hay cosas que no podemos y no debemos comprarle a tu madre"

"¿Como que cosas papi?"

"Bueno…mmm, por ejemplo no hay que comprarle comida pues ya no puede ingerirla por ya sabes que"

"Si, ya se"

Si ya sabía porque, mi mami es un ghoul, bueno un medio ghoul por lo que me dijeron mis papas.

Aún recuerdo ese día cuando en medio de la noche me desperté porque tenía mucha sed entonces tenía que pedirle ayuda a mi papa o a mi mami pues yo no podía servirme un vaso solo el lavabo está muy alto para mí y no podía alcanzar los cubiertos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando salí de mi cuarto y oí lo que me era muy familiar por todas las veces que yo me caía jugando y saltando aun cuando mi mami me decía que no jugara tan brusco, era llanto desde estaban mi papis se escuchaba llanto, pero no estaba seguro si eso era por la puerta que no me dejaba oír bien, me acerque más a la puerta abrazando fuertemente mi conejito de peluche, tome la perilla y abrí un poco la puerta y vi a mi mami llorando y a mi papa abrazándolo fuertemente. Cerré lentamente la puerta para no ser visto, regrese a mi cuarto y me subí a la cama para taparme con las cobijas; trate de dormir pero no podía sacarme la imagen de mami llorando hacia que un sensación rara se sentía en mi pecho y me dieran también ganas de llorar, quería saber qué es lo que pasa, porque mami estaba llorando, todas esas preguntas se acumulaban en mi cabeza haciéndome caer en un sueño inquieto.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, era fin de semana así que mis papas siempre me dejaban una hora más para dormir que los otro días, pero me levante a la misma hora no podía dejar de pensar en lo que vi anoche, me preocupaba porque mami estaba llorando y si podía ayudar. Después de tanto pensar decidí que cuando estemos desayunando preguntaría sobre lo de anoche.

Cuando papa y yo estábamos sentados en la mesa mientras mami preparaba el desayuno para hoy, yo estaba nervioso de como preguntar esto y admitir que estaba espiando, papa en cambio él estaba mirando a mami con una sonrisa y ojos de amor, no es que esto fuera raro pero después de lo de ayer en la noche me parecía algo raro y más porque mami estaba llorando y nunca lo había visto llorar, él es muy fuerte; mami ya tenía el desayuno listo solo estaba dejando que la comida se enfriara para que no estuviera tan caliente mientras preparaba lo necesario para hacerse un café pues recientemente él toma mucho café, realmente no sé a qué sabe pero debe de saber rico para que mami lo beba tanto.

Después de acabar nuestro desayuno y mami acabar con su café, aun no podía preguntar sobre lo que vi si no lo hacía ahora tal vez ya no podía encontrar el valor y la oportunidad para hacerlo, lo bueno es que aún no abandonaban la cocina pues después de haber desayunado papa y mami estaban lavando los platos y cubiertos que se ocuparon.

Ellos ya casi acababan de poner los platos en su lugar, en ese momento fue cuando me arme de valor.

"Mama, Papa" cuando voltearon, vi la sorpresa y la preocupación en sus ojos pues siempre había llamado a mami 'mami' y no 'mama' esto les hizo saber que lo que iba a decir era algo serio.

"Si cariño ¿Qué pasa?" papa y mami dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para sentarse junto a mí en la mesa, pues me había quedado ahí tratando de encontrar fuerzas para preguntar y no me había movido de ahí.

"Si Haru ¿Qué quieres decirnos?" Ahora fue el turno de papa para hablar creo que no debí de preguntar tan seriamente, los veo muy preocupados y hacen que me ponga nervioso.

"E-este y-yo, ummm, pues, etto…" No sabía cómo comenzar, quería saber porque mi mami estaba llorando pero ¿Era realmente lo correcto saber?, no lo sabía pero no podía dar vuelta atrás.

"Sabes Haru eres muy pequeño para que estés tan preocupado por decirnos o preguntarnos algo pero quiero que sepas que puedes decirnos todo, lo que sea, para eso estamos nosotros si tienes una duda, algo que contarnos, algo que te preocupa, cualquier cosa la más mínima cosa que quieras decirnos hazlo como ya he dicho para eso estamos nosotros para escucharte y para preocuparnos por ti, para que tú no te preocupes, así que vamos puedes decirnos lo que te tiene tan nervioso"

"Creo que yo no puede expresarlo de mejor manera"

Realmente cada vez que paso más y más tiempo con mis padres los amo muchísimo más y no los cambiaría por nada. Con las palabras de mami me sentí capaz de hacerlo de sacar la duda que tenía dando vueltas mi cabeza desde anoche ya sin nervios o falta de confianza.

"Mami ¿Por qué estabas llorando anoche?"

"¿Qué?, disculpa ¿Podrías repetirme la pregunta?"

"¿Por qué estabas llorando anoche?"

"Este ¿Haru podrías ir a tu habitación y dejarnos a tu madre y a mí a solas?, por favor"

"Si"

Me levante de la silla dispuesto a irme como me lo pidió mi papa. Cuando estaba a punto de salir voltee a ver a mis padres y vi a mi mami tratando de contener las lágrimas y papa tratando de consolarlo.

Después de ver eso salí rápidamente de la cocina corriendo hacia mi cuarto, cerré la puerta me subí a mi cama y abrace fuertemente todos mis conejitos de peluche.

¿Realmente debí de haber preguntado? ¿Y tan malo era para que mami quisiera llorar de nuevo?

No podía saberlo, solo podía esperar a que mis padres me llamaran de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin POV Haru-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con Hide y Kaneki-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Estas bien Kaneki?, ¿Por qué lloras?"

"¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar qué porque estoy llorando? ¿No es obvio?, no había pensado en lo más mínimo en decirle a Haru sobre que me convertí en un monstruo, ¿Y qué pasa si me odia?, ¿Qué vamos a hacer Hide?"

"Primero que nada ni tu ni yo pensamos en la posibilidad de que Haru haya escuchado algo o si quiera en que preguntara algo sobre eso, además solo pregunto porque estabas llorando, podemos inventar cualquier otra cosa si tú quieres pero piénsalo de esta forma, Ken estaríamos mintiéndole a nuestro hijo tú le pediste que cualquier cosa que le preocupara él podría decírnosla y creo que nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo con esto. Si estas preocupado en que pensara de ti, díselo yo sé que él no te odiara, yo sé que el comprenderá esto, él te ama mucho, la verdad no creo que un niño como él te pueda odiar, eres su madre y te ama con tanta fuerza que no creo que por una cosa que tu no elegiste te vaya a dejar de querer, además no eres un monstruo; eres el chico del que me enamore y que tuvo a mi hijo y que yo sé que ese chico daría todo por proteger a su , ese chico del que me enamoro cada día mas y yo estoy aquí para proteger a ese chico, para evitar que algo malo le pase y darle la fuerza para continuar cada vez que tropiece"

Kaneki no sabía que hacer después de las palabras de su novio, excepto por una cosa.

Besarlo.

Después de tales palabras lo beso, al principio Hide se sorprendió pero después de unos segundos empezó a reaccionar tomando rápidamente el control sobre el beso. Fue un beso largo, profundo y tierno sin ninguna demostración de algo sexual era un beso que necesitaba ese ese momento, uno que demostrara amor, ternura y agradecimiento.

"Gracias, Hide, gracias por todo"

"Gracias a ti también por darme una maravillosa familia, y entonces ¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer?"

"Si, ya he tomado mi decisión"

"¿Y cuál sería esa decisión?"

"Tenemos que decirle, merece saberlo"

"¿Sabes que te amo mucho Kaneki?"

"Si lo sé, yo también te amo Hide"

Después de que Kaneki dijera eso se dieron otro beso pero este fue corto que hizo saber nuevamente el apoyo de cada y el amor que se tenían y que le tienen a su hijo para tener el valor de decirle a la verdad sobre su madre.

"Voy a llamar a Haru"

"No, yo iré, siento que debo hacerlo yo, si lo haces tú siento que en el momento que vayas por Haru perderé la confianza que tengo en estos momentos"

"Está bien, te entiendo"

Cuando Hide le permitió ir por Haru, Kaneki se levantó lentamente de la mesa, pasando la puerta de la cocina estando en el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Haru y finalmente llegando a la puerta de la habitación con un puño a punto de tocar la puerta. Estaba nerviosos pero no podía desistir ahora necesitaba hacer esto, después de unos segundo que para Kaneki fueron una eternidad, pudo tomar valor para tocar la puerta y pedir permiso para entrar.

.-.-.-.-.-POV Haru-.-.-.-.-.

Aún seguía abrazando a mis conejos de peluche fuertemente contra mi pecho esperando a que mis padres me llamaran de nuevo, me sobresalte cuando de repente alguien con voz algo temblorosa llamaba a mi puerta, y ese alguien era mi mami pidiendo permiso para entrar.

"Adelante"

"Hola Haru, tu padre y yo terminamos de hablar así que ¿Podrías ir a la sala con nosotros?"

"Si mami"

Salimos de mi cuarto para ir a la sala donde ya estaba papa sentado. Mami se sentó junto a él y yo en medio de ellos.

"Bueno Haru, recuerdas que preguntas porque tu madre estaba llorando anoche"

"Si lo recuerdo y realmente quiero saberlo, no quiero que mami este triste y si hay algo que pueda hacer, lo que sea, lo hare porque no quiero ver a mami llorando de nuevo"

"Bueno tratare de explicarte en una forma que entiendas ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si"

"Está bien, tu madre me había estado guardando un secreto porque creía que si me lo decía yo iba a dejar de amarlo, lo cual a mi parecer creo que no hay una mentira más falsa que esa. Bueno este secreto lo descubrí sacando mis conclusiones y por cosas que notaba y porque conozco muy bien a tu madre y sabía que algo no andaba bien con él, espere y le di su tiempo para que me lo dijera pero no lo hizo, entonces decidí que era momento de confrontarlo y así lo hice, le pregunte que estaba pasando y no tuvo más remedio que decirme y él estaba llorando porque le dije ciertas cosas que le dije y pues…"

"¡Papa hiciste llorar a mama!, ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?"

"Haru cálmate, lo que me dijo tu padre fueron cosas que hicieron que me sintiera con una preocupación menos, fueron cosas buenas lo que me hicieron llorar, así que cálmate, si mi amor"

Mi madre me abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho y yo de inmediato regrese al abrazo tan fuerte como mis brazo podían, pero… ¿Cuál era ese secreto?, cuando papa dijo secreto realmente me hizo muy curiosos sobre eso pero nuevamente la duda venía a mi cabeza ¿Es correcto saber? O ¿Esta bien preguntar? Mi lado curioso no se hizo esperar y pregunte…

"¿Cuál es ese secreto?"

Ninguno de los dos me respondió inmediatamente, el silencio es lo que reinaba la habitación ese momento hasta que mama decidió romper el incómodo momento en el que nos encontrábamos.

"Bueno Haru, ¿Sabes que son los ghouls?"

Realmente no sé porque me mami me hizo esa pregunta pero aun así la conteste.

"No, bueno algo así, mis maestras en a veces nos dicen que no salgamos solos y que siempre estemos acompañados de los padres pues nos podríamos encontrar con un ghoul y nos dicen que son malos, pero nunca nos explicaron que son"

"¿Que pasaría o que pensarías si yo fuera un ghoul Haru?"

"Que es lo que haría… ¿Qué estas tratando de decir mami?"

"Tu madre está tratando de decir que es un medio ghoul, entonces… ¿Qué harías?"

¿Medio ghoul? Eso quería decir que no era un ghoul completo pero los ghouls son malos y mami no es malo él es la persona que más amable y tierna y amorosa que he conocido.

"Si me odias, está bien, te comprendo"

"¿Eh?, Yo nunca podría odiarte tal vez nos han dicho que los ghouls son malos pero tú no, tu nunca has sido malo, yo seguiría amándote mami y ghoul o medio ghoul no cambiara nada de lo que siento por ti."

"Gracias Haru"

Mami y yo nos abrazamos fuertemente y después de un momento papa se no unió al abrazo. Después de estar un rato así se me vino a la cabeza un pensamiento; si mama era un medio ghoul a mí me haría algo ghoul.

"Mami, papi tengo una pregunta"

"Si Haru ¿Cuál es?"

"Este si tú eres un medio ghoul entonces ¿yo que soy?"

"Tú eres un humano Haru, tu madre te tuvo antes de convertirse en un medio ghoul así que no te preocupes eres un humano"

"¿Convertirse?, ¿Cómo se convirtió en un ghoul?"

"Bueno tuvo un cierto accidente con un ghoul y paso lo que tuvo que pasar y bueno creo que fue inevitable"

"No entiendo muy bien pero mientras mami este bien yo estoy bien"

"Bueno que tal si vemos una película aquí en casa, después hablaremos del tema y te diremos ciertas cosas para que no se te hagan raras ¿si?"

"Si película, ¿puedo escoger la película?"

"Claro"

"¡Qué bien! ¿Y qué clase de cosas se me harán raras?"

"Bueno ya no puedo comer cualquier alimento"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno los ghouls al parecer no pueden comer alimentos humanos tiene otro tipo de alimentación, excepto por el café ese si pueden consumirlo"

"¡Ohhhh! Con razón bebes tanto café, ¿Y porque no pueden comer comida humana?"

"Bueno, pues cuando la comen no sabe nada bien, sabe horrible, no sé cómo describirlo el sabor es diferente para cada cosa, recuerdo haber intentado comer varios alimento y uno me supo a arcilla y esponjas"

"¡Qué asco!, Bueno si no pueden comer cualquier cosa excepto por el café entonces ¿Qué comen?"

"¿Tienes muchas preguntas eh Haru?"

"¡Si! ¡Quiero saber todo sobre lo que es mami!"

"Esa respuesta te la contestaremos cuando seas grande"

"¡Pero yo ya soy grande!"

Lo único que hicieron mis padres fue reírse de mí mientras yo inflaba mis mejillas con molestia pero pronto me uní a ellos viendo la película y olvidándonos de cualquier preocupación que pudiéramos tener en nuestra cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entramos a todas las tiendas que pudimos tratando de encontrar el regalo perfecto para mami, fue muy difícil, no sabíamos que regalo escoger o cual sería el más adecuado, este día solo compraríamos el que le daríamos juntos papa y yo, el regalo que papa le daría a mami lo compraría después el solo y el mío lo compraría con el dinero que me dio papa acompañado de mi abuela. Para que así ninguno supiera que es lo que le iba a regalar a mami por su cumpleaños, pero yo ¡Me aseguraría de que el mío fuera el mejor!

**N/A: Hey! Que tal espero que ustedes hallan pasado una feliz navidad y si usted no lo celebra aun así espero que estén bien.**

**Este capítulo lo iba a subir ayer pero… lo veía y lo veía y se me hacía muy corto así que me dedique a hacerlo lo más largo que pudiera y este capítulo se iba a tratar de que Hide-kun y Haru-chan estuvieran buscando el regalo perfecto para Kaneki-kun pero creo que esa idea para el capítulo se me hizo un poco aburrido así que creo que el flashback que prometí iría bien aquí.**

**Bueno, aun trato de escribir del punto de vista de Haru pues la forma en que piensa como yo lo escribí aún se me hace muy madura para su edad, así que trate de escribir cosas que yo podía expresarlas de otras como lo que dijo Haru: 'comer comida' obviamente se oye raro pero siento que es lo más adecuado para un niño de 4 años.**

**Ahora la cosa que debí haber aclarado desde un principio, el Kaneki que está en esta historia es 'KanekiPeloNegro' como a mí me gusta llamarlo, no es 'KanekiPeloBlanco' esta historia se relata antes de que Ryoko-san y Hinami-chan llegaran a Anteiku (No por mucho) así que ya se hará una idea. En el siguiente capítulo lo más seguro es que ya puedan ver a los dos últimos personajes mencionados.**

**Gracias a Guest, valikiria1996-pd, Zoe Mikaella, ashira23, Belen D (Belen  
>D, realmente gracias tu comentario me levanto mucho los ánimos esto días me he sentido un poco mal y cuando leí tu comentario me dio mucha felicidad y todavía muchas más ganas de alargar este capítulo, así que de nuevo gracias :D) y a todos que pusieron en favoritos esta historia y a que siguen esta historia realmente muchas gracias.<strong>

**Sayonara~**


	6. Mal día,buenos momentos Parte 1: Amiga

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene la mención de menstruación de un personaje masculino **

** ha sido advertido.-**

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

_**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su camino rumbo a Anteiku fue muy relajante y también tranquilo.

Con paso lento caminaba mientras daba profundas inhalaciones al aire frio y húmedo de diciembre. Realmente necesitaba momentos como este, en el que pueda relajarse, y pensar en nada; no trabajo, no universidad, no maestros, no pensar en qué hacer para desayuno, comida y cena, no cuidar a dos niño (aunque solo tenía un hijo y ese es Haru, Hide a veces se comportaba como un niño), no ghouls ni tampoco humanos, solo el… aunque sea por un momento.

Sabía que este tipo de pensamientos son totalmente egoístas pero ¿Quién no lo es?

No es que no le gustara su trabajo o ir a la universidad o hacer todas las comidas del día, o de cuidar, preocuparse y pasar tiempo con su familia o pasar tiempo con los que conocía ghouls o humanos, es solo que… no lo sabía, era complicado de explicar. Sentía como si a nadie pudiera decirle sobre sus problemas. Sentía como si nadie comprendiera lo que siente; a veces simplemente le daban ganas de llorar sin un motivo aparente, aunque eso de llorar podía ser que hoy empezó su periodo…

Bueno, a lo que se refería era a alguien que comprendiera y alguien quien pudiera pasar su tiempo, contarse sobre lo que pasa con su vida y sus problemas, pasar momentos de todo tipo.

No lo sabía, era difícil de explicar.

Y ustedes estarán pensando 'pero tienes a Hide' si claro, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero lo que pedía era diferente era que…

Necesitaba a un amigo.

Además no quería preocupar a su novio y llenarle la cabeza con sus tonterías. Bueno no todo lo que pensaba eran tonterías, pues ya estaba por llegar la víspera de navidad y tenía que comprar los regalos, pensar en que es lo que se iba a hacer esa noche, que iba a preparar para la cena, compras navideñas, adornos, pino, universidad, profesores, trabajos finales, exámenes y como tratar de comer un trozo de carne esa noche fuera de los ojos de Hide y de Haru, no quería que vieran en el monstruo que se había convertido; no es que comer carne humana lo hiciera por gusto ya se lo habían dicho, algún día tendría que comer carne humana y lo haría pronto pero para proteger a su familia, no quería perder el control de nuevo como aquella vez como cuando iba a comerse a Hide, no se lo perdonaría si lastimaba a su familia, tenía miedo de lastimarlos si antes iba a matar a Hide la próxima podría ser Haru y no permitiría que eso pasara.

¡Oh no su momento para relajarse y no pensar en problemas se había ido!

¡Pero que que iba a comprar a Haru y a Hide para navidad! ¡Aún no había pensado en nada!

Sentía como un dolor en la cabeza estaba por venir.

Tal vez llegaría tarde a Anteiku pero primero quería sentarse por un momento.

Se dejó caer en una banca del parque que estaba enfrente del mientras estaba caminando. Puso todo su peso en la banca, cerró los ojos y su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro de su boca.

Se sentía muy cansado por todas las emociones que había vivido durante los últimos meses.

Todo el estrés atacaba su cuerpo y en este momento lo pagaba más su cuello y hombros.

Inclino un poco su cuello hacia el frente y con sus manos enguantadas tratando de calmar el dolor dando un pequeño masaje a la zona adolorida, pero sus dedos no parecían ayudar en nada.

Siguió intentándolo durante unos minutos pero seguía sin funcionar, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse sintió que de un momento a otro el masaje estaba funcionando.

Pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban encima de sus piernas y que las manos en su cuello no eran suyas. Entonces se dio la vuelta y la vio…

Ryoko-san.

Ella me sonrió y después de que saliera de mi pequeño shock le devolví la sonrisa. Me levante de donde estaba sentado y le di un abrazo, el cual lo devolvió gustosa. Un momento después nos separamos y le hice la pregunta que estaba rondando por mi cabeza desde que se fue.

"¿Dónde has estado?"

"Ya sabes me mude, pero tuve que regresar por algunos 'problemas familiares', nada grave"

"Es bueno oír eso. Y wow no puedo creer que seas tú Ryoko-san, es tan gratificante verte, lo digo en serio y ¿Qué haces aquí en el parque?"

"También es bueno verte, yo también te extrañaba mucho Ken-kun, vaya que has crecido mucho mírate ya eres casi tan alto como yo, y bueno que hago aquí bueno yo… yo te estaba buscando, iba a ir a los lugares que frecuentabas pero apenas había empezado mi búsqueda te vi sentado ahí y no dude en acercarme"

"¿Y te has mudado de nuevo aquí o solo vienes de visita?"

"Es algo complicado, depende de lo que pase decidiré si mudarme de nuevo aquí o regresar, pero sé que estaré un tiempo aquí"

"Creo que debería preguntarte más sobre ese 'asunto complicado' pero eso solo haría nuestro encuentro incomodo; así que ¿En dónde te estas quedando?"

"En el piso de arriba de la cafetería Anteiku, conozco al dueño y nos dejara estar ahí a mi hija y a mí el tiempo que necesitemos"

"Espera, ¿dijiste Anteiku?"

"Si ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo?"

"No, no es eso, es solo que yo trabajo ahí"

"¡En serio! Wow creo que el destino quiso que nos reencontráramos"

"Creo que tienes razón, espera dijiste que tú y tu hija se quedarían en Ateiku ¿Qué hay de Asaki Fuegochi, tu esposo en donde esta?"

"Bueno él está en casa, si nos quedábamos con el podíamos salir lastimadas Hinami y yo así que le pedí Yoshimura-san un lugar donde quedarnos mientras el arregla algunas cosas, pero no te preocupes mi esposo y yo no estamos peleados"

"No debí preguntar, lo siento"

"No, no te preocupes. ¿Qué tal estas tú y Nagachika-san? ¡Oh! y Haru ya debe de haber crecido mucho, aunque nunca lo vi personalmente, debe de ser un niño muy guapo como su madre ¿eh, Neki-chan?

"¡No me digas 'Neki-chan'! ¡Sabes que me molesta! Y si estoy bien…, Hide también está muy bien y Haru, si, él está muy bien ya ha crecido mucho, no pude haber pedido mejor hijo. ¿Y como esta Hinami ella también debe estar muy grande no?"

"Si, así es, ya no es más una niña pero para mí siempre lo será. Los hijos crecen tan rápido pero para nosotras las madres siempre serán nuestros bebes"

"Si es muy cierto, tienes toda la razón. Bueno vamos a Anteiku, a mí se me hizo tarde para el trabajo y tu Ryoko-san creo que deberías ir también"

"Oh, creo que tienes razón, pero… ¿Vamos los dos juntos? O ¿Quieres ir por separado? No es que quiera que no me vean contigo o algo por el estilo, pero ¿Hay que decirles que somos amigos?"

"No había pensado en eso, quiero decir, van a preguntarnos como nos conocimos y no estoy listo para decirles sobre y tampoco de cómo nos conocimos, quiero decir es vergonzoso.., bueno al menos para mí, es que nos conocimos porque tú me acompañabas a comprar tampones…"

"Si es vergonzoso, bueno al menos para ti, al menos espero que ya los compres tu solo. Entonces por separado ¿Quién va primero tu o yo?"

"Para tu información ya los compro solo y ve tu primero"

"Okey que bueno, y está bien yo primero"

"Yo iré después de 5 minutos de que te hayas ido"

"Bueno, nos vemos, espero verte ahí Neki-chan"

Después de que me dijo, yo solo le conteste:

"Si ahí me veras ahí Ryo-chan"

"¡No me llames así sabes que me molesta!"

Se fue caminado, y cuando ya no pude verla, murmure

"Yo también te extrañe… Amiga"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Hola :D , ¡al fin lo termine!**

**Para este capítulo solo apareció Ryoko Fuegochi para el siguiente ya estarán varios personajes en la historias como por ejemplo: Hinami Fueogochi y Touka Kirishima.**

**Este capítulo iba a ser más largo pero lo que tenía pensado añadirle lo dejare para otros capítulos.**

**He cambiado la imagen por otra, una que yo hice, de como es Haru-chan o de como yo me lo imagino,les dejare el link en mi perfil y también se los dejare aquí solo quítenle los espacios.**

** mrkushu. deviantart art /Son –of – Hidekane –Haru – chan -505225114?ga _ submit _ new =10%253A1420519039&ga _ type=edit&ga _ changes=1&ga _ recent=1**

**Zoe Mikaella: Que Bueno que la hayas podido leer gracias por tu comentario y si cap de regalo con todo y moño :3**

**Acid Fairy: Que bueno que te guste mi fic me hace feliz, que bueno que no dijiste nada de spoiler por mí no te preocupes yo me spoileo sola (también el internet y las paginas sociales lo hacen) pero las demás personas no se spoilean eres buenas persona no spoileas a los demás a diferencia de mí :L**

**Belen D: Muchas gracias por tu comentario no te preocupes lo seguiré hasta terminarlo.**

**Walker: Jajaja yo también (¿?) Me encanta que te encante la historia lol y yo también espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y no sé si decirte de nada pero esto lo hago porque me gusta y me divierte compartir las extrañas ideas que salen de mi cabeza trastornada XD**

**Feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo, feliz día de que ya actualice y que el 2015 les traiga muchas cosas nuevas y mucho YAOI :D**

**Sayonara~**


	7. Mal dia,buenos momentos:Un Nuevo Amigo

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene la mención de menstruación de un personaje masculino **

** ha sido advertido.-**

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

_**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me dirigí a Anteiku después del tiempo acordado, cuando entre lo primero que vi fue a…

Hide?

"Oi Kaneki"

"¡H-Hide! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡Idiota, vine a darle las gracias a Touka-chan, por supuesto!"

"¿A ella?"

"Ella nos ayudó cuando tuvimos aquel accidente de trafico _¿Recuerdas?_"

No sabía que contestar, no sabía a lo que se refería solo hasta que puso énfasis a las palabra 'recuerdas'.

Apenas iba a contestarle cuando Touka-chan me dio una patada totalmente innecesaria en el tobillo.

"Creo que Kaneki aún no se ha recuperado completamente"

"¿Estas bien?"

"Oh, sí, gracias Hide"

"Ya veo, oí que Nishio-senpai aún está hospitalizado por las lesiones, pero…, nosotros solo tuvimos unos cuantos rasguños, todo gracias a Touka-chan, gracias. Bueno Kaneki supongo que nos veremos luego ¿verdad?"

"Si, nos vemos luego"

"Muchas gracias por venir"

Me extraño mucho que Hide estuviera aquí pues normalmente está en la casa en estas horas y se supone que hoy iba a estará con Haru en el parque, ¿Qué no debería de estar cuidando a Haru? y si no lo está cuidando ahora ¿Con quién lo dejo? o ¿Lo dejo solo? No sabía que es lo que había hecho Hide pero si sabía que tendríamos una charla cuando llegara a casa.

Es cierto que no se esperaba a Hide, él se esperaba ver a Ryoko-san, por cierto… ¿Dónde estaba ella?

"¿¡Dónde estabas!? ¡Llegas tarde!"

"L-lo siento, se me hizo tarde, lo siento"

"Tienes suerte de que aún no halla clientes"

"L-lo siento Touka-chan"

"Asegúrate de que tu amigo no se entere de que eres un Ghoul"

Demasiado tarde.

"Oh, claro"

"Si por casualidad descubre algo de nosotros. En ese instante lo matare"

Si tu tratas de matarlo, entonces yo también hare lo mismo contigo. No vas a matar a nadie de mi familia.

"¡¿Eh?!, ¡No puedes!"

"Si no quieres eso, es mejor que tengas tu secreto oculto"

No conteste nada solo baje la mirada a la bandeja que estaba en mis manos, en la cual todo el café estaba derramado.

En ese momento sonó la campanilla de la cafetería, Touka-chan y yo volteamos para dar la bienvenida al nuevo cliente.

"Bienvenido"

Era… Ryoko-san.

"Touka-chan"

¿Se conocen?

"¡Ryoko-san!, ¡Kaneki, trae toallas!"

"¡Si!"

¿Que hace Ryoko-san apenas llegando aquí? Se supone que debió llegar aquí antes que yo. Ella y la joven que estaba junto a ella estaban cubiertas de nieve al parecer empezó a nevar cuando Hide se fue del establecimiento.

"Lo siento no quiero causarte problemas Touka-chan"

"No es nada, tiempo sin verte Hinami"

¡Hinami!, con que ella es la hija de Ryoko-san, como no me di cuenta antes si son tan parecidas.

"¿Dónde está Yoshimura-san?"

"Arriba"

"¡Kaneki!, ¡Dale otra toalla!"

"Oh, aquí tiene"

"Muchas gracias"

Creo que será más duro fingir que apenas nos conocemos de lo que pensaba.

Pero ellas…

"¿Ellas son Ghouls?"

"A partir de ahora no haremos cargo de Fuegochi-san"

"¿Hacernos cargo?"

"Hay un montón de circunstancias"

Circunstancias… sabía que lo que me decía Ryoko-san tenía muchas más cosas que ocultar.

"¿Circunstancias?, ¿Cuáles?"

"¡Deja de fastidiarme! ¡No sirves para nada!"

"Tal vez sea así pero…"

"Es cierto, ¿El jefe te lo dijo? ¿Sobre los hombres que llevan maletas?"

"¿Hombres con maleta?"

"¡Los hombres que llevan consigo grandes maletines!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pruebalo"

Yoshimura-san me estaba ayudando a practicar comida humana, lo que había en el plato era un sándwich recortado en un par de triángulos. Tome uno de los triángulos entre mi mano y le di un mordisco.

Cuando lo mordí fue horrible. Corri rápidamente al bote basura y vomite el pequeño pedazo que cavaba de comer.

"Jefe, lo siento pero… esto es…"

"¿Estas bien?"

"El pan es como masticar una esponja, mientras que el queso es arcilla apestosa"

"Bueno, esas son expresiones interesantes, el truco no es masticarlo si no tragarlo, luego finges masticarlo unas diez veces. Si haces un poco de ruido mientras 'masticas', parecerá más real. Solo asegúrate de vomitarlo antes de que empieces a digerirlo, si no lo haces puedes deteriorar tu salud. Kaneki-kun, si practicas pronto serás capaz de disfrutar comiendo con tus amigos"

Eso ya no tan es necesario, Hide lo sabe y Haru igual, y con ellos tomaba solo café, asi que esto de fingir comer ya no era tan necesario como en un principio.

"Daré mi mejor esfuerzo"

"Oh sí, Tengo un regalo para ti"

"¿Un regalo?"

"Si, tómalo como tu regalo de Navidad adelantado"

"Son... ¿Cubos de azúcar?"

"Bueno en el interior son algo diferentes. Si lo disuelves en el café y lo tomas, seras capaz de suprimir tu hambre hasta cierto grado"

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias!, espere… ¿de qué…están hechos?"

"Es mejor si no lo sabes"

"Aun así con esto…"

"Cierto kaneki-kun… ¿Puedo pedirte que te quedes hasta tarde hoy?"

"Oh, claro. Si usted me lo pide"

Demonios, quería llegar temprano hoy… espero que Haru este bien y la conversación con Hide… no importa cuando llegue no importa si él o yo estemos cansados, tiene que responderme. ¿Qué hacía aquí si debía cuidar a Haru.

Hide no baka.

"Normalmente le pido a Touka-chan que se quede, pero la vi un poco estresada así que…"

"Me gustaría que fueras a conseguir comida en su lugar"

"¡¿Conseguir comida?! ¡No puedo matar a nadie!, ¡NO QUIERO MATAR A NADIE!"

"Tranquilo no asesinaras a nadie. Anteiku provee comida para aquellos que no son capaces de cazar por sí mismos, entiendes la necesidad de eso ¿cierto?"

"Si, pero como lo haremos sin dañar a nadie"

"¿Te importaría acompañar a Yomo-kun a hacerlo?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A que exactamente se habrá referido Yoshimura-san con 'conseguir comida'…

Y ghouls que no pueden cazar por sí mismo, Ryoko-san y su hija parecen de este tipo.

Demonios no quería pasar mi noche así, tal vez suene grosero pero estoy algo cansado así que solo quiero llegar a casa y estar con mi familia ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? Tengo sueño, cansancio, frustración, enojo reprimido contra Hide y estoy con un Señor que acabo de conocer y que al parecer, no quiere iniciar una conversación y eso hace que se cree un incómodo silencio dentro del auto.

"Kaneki-san, tal vez le parezca raro que le diga esto pero usted tiene un aroma muy peculiar"

Retiro lo dicho, esto es más incómodo.

"¿Eh? ¿A-ah que se refiere con eso Yomo-san?"

"Tienes un aroma muy tranquilizante y me atrevería a decir maternal , como dije muy peculiar, hueles como Rize-san, como un ghoul, pero también tu aroma es muy humano, es una combinación de eso y despides igual cantidad de hormonas tanto femeninas como masculinas lo cual se me es algo raro y muy pocos pueden oler e identificar lo que te mencione, y esto lo hice porque al parecer tu hormona Serotonina que es la que controla el humor el apetito y el sueño está muy activa dime Kaneki-san ¿Está cansado, de mal humor o ambas? Y ¿Usted tendrá una idea de porque tienes hormonas femeninas?"

!¿EHHH?! ¡CREO QUE PREFIERO EL SILENCIO INCOMODO!

"E-este n-no sé, umm…"

"Lo siento si lo incomode Kaneki-san, pero realmente quiero saber y contésteme con la verdad, sabré si está mintiendo"

"Umm pues si estoy un poc…, si estoy cansado y de mal humor pues tal vez y si creo que tengo una idea de porque tengo hormonas femeninas y a todo esto Yomo-san ¿Por qué quiere saber, además desde cuando le hace preguntas personales e incomodas a desconocidos?"

"Huh si se nota el cansancio y el mal humor ni se diga"

"¡QUE!"

"Oh Kaneki-san podría decirme cual es esa idea suya que tiene sobre las hormonas femeninas, creo que ya tengo una posible respuesta"

"Q-que pues um, yo no, umm…"

No sabía que contestar, esta conversación es algo rara, además no le diré sobre mi idea de porque las hormonas femeninas de todos modos si se lo digo obviamente no me creerá.

"Kaneki-san ¿Tiene alguna herida?"

"Eh, no ¿Por qué pregunta?"

"Huele a sangre"

Oh mierda.

"N-no huelo a sangre, eso es imposible si no tengo ninguna herida, he he he"

"No, no es imposible y si no tiene ninguna herida según usted entonces creo que ya tengo la respuesta"

"Y-Yomo-san que respuesta"

"Sal, hemos llegado"

No me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado, no sabía a donde pero habíamos llegado y al parecer Yomo-san ignoro groseramente mi pregunta.

"Wow, es muy alto ¿En dónde estam…"

"No se apoye en eso se puede caer"

"¿Qué?"

"Está muy deteriorado"

Cuando me dijo eso sentí como me iba hacia adelante, mientras la valla de metal se quebraba. Pensé que iba a caer pero algo o mejor dicho alguien me sostuvo por detrás evitando que callera hacia el barranco.

"¡Que no le dije que no se apoyara ahí… Lo siento por mi arrebato, prosigamos"

"¿Proseguir… A que se refiere? El señor Yoshimura-san no me explico nada"

"Mucha gente terminan sus vidas aquí, comenten suicidio, así que Anteiku aprovecha esto para así no tener que asesinar a nadie"

"¿Y hay que bajar hasta halla? Es muy alto, n-no creo que pueda hacerlo"

"No se preocupe lo ayudare"

"¿Qué a que se refi..!"

No pude terminar lo que iba a decir solo sentí como Yomo-san me cargaba a estilo nupcial y de un salto bajamos hasta ahí.

"G-gra-gracias por la ayuda"

"No hay de qué. Ahora hay que empacar el cadáver que está enfrente de usted"

"¡¿QUE?!, Ha ha ha ha"

Empecé a respira agitadamente no, no podía moverme empacarlo podría, yo…

"Tranquilo Kaneki-san todo está bien, tranquilícese. No prefiere esto a tener que matar personas"

"S-si"

"Eso está bien, no hay que tomarlo así como así primero, hay que tener un minuto de silencio por sus muerte, junta tus manos así como yo ¿está bien? Así ya no te sientes tan mal por lo que haces"

"Si un poco, gracias Yomo-san"

"Llámeme Renji"

Eso me lo dijo con una suave sonrisa apenas perceptible en su rostro y yo lo devolví la sonrisa.

"Entonces Renji-san, llámame Ken"

"Bueno Ken-kun, creo que deberías cambiar tu tampón o toalla sanitaria, podrías atraer a Ghouls extremadamente peligrosos y un tanto lujuriosos, Incluso al Gourmet"

"¡Que! Digo que bromista Renji-san he he s-si yo soy un hombre he…"

"Si lo se, pero eso no quiere decirnos que no es posible"

"¡¿EH?! ¡¿Cómo lo…"

"Tu aroma y las pistas que me distes y es enserio, me preocupas, debes cuidarte, te aseguro que habrá muchos Ghouls que les guste tu aroma"

"Si lo entiendo, de nuevo muchas gracias Renji-san"

"De nada, bueno debemos irnos, se hace tarde y tus ojeras hacen que se vea que tan cansado estas Ken"

"No me digas algo que ya se Renji"

**N/A: Hola! Jeje me tarde un poco en actualizar, gomen pero ya volví a la escuela así que…**

**Bueno ya aprecio Hinami-chan aunque solo una pequeña aparición pero bueno, Touka-chan igual también el dueño de Anteiku, Yoshimura-san y también Yomo-san y vaya que solo pensaba que las dos primeras iban a tener más importancia pero creo que el más importante en esta ocasión es Yomo-san **

**MeliKsta: Gracias espero que me sigas leyendo y me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia y que le darán a Neki-chan bueno… eso es un secreto por ahora, creo que te gustara más que le dará Hide de navidad ;D y no nadie de Anteiku sabe que él es mamá, solo Ryoko-san y que bueno que Haru te parezca tierno, espero que me digas como te pareció este capítulo :3**

**Sayonara**~


	8. Un dia de muchas emociones

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene la mención de menstruación de un personaje masculino **

** ha sido advertido.-**

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

_**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**_

Cuando Renji-san y yo regresamos de 'conseguir comida' Yoshimura-san me menciono que yo debería tener una máscara.

"¿Una máscara?"

"Si creo que deberías de tener una, Touka-chan"

"¿Si?"

"¿Mañana podrías llevar a Kaneki-kun para que le hagan una máscara mañana?"

"¡¿Ah!? ¡Pero si es mi único día libre!, ¿Porque tendría que pasarlo con este tipo?"

"Es muy probable que Kaneki-kun se pierda si va solo, además esa zona no es del todo segura"

"T-tenchou* no quisiera molestar a Touka-chan en su día libre, creo que podría intentar ir yo solo"

"Pero Kaneki-kun es muy peligroso, ya hay dos mensajeros en el distrito 20 y por eso me gustaría que tuvieras una máscara inmediatamente, solo por precaución"

"Aun así el todavía no necesita una máscara"

"Touka-chan, ya basta"

"¡Pero!"

Al parecer Touka-chan aún seguía aferrada a su día libre, pero yo no quería molestarla, además ya quiero ir a casa estoy muy cansado como para tener el estrés de una discusión innecesaria.

"Yoshimura-san no se preocupe yo llevare a Ken-kun a que le hagan una máscara personal, para ya acabar con esta discusión, esto lo está incomodando"

Al parecer Renji-san se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

"¿Ken-kun?"

Yoshimura-san y Touka-chan ambos preguntaron confundidos de la confianza que Renji-san tenia al llamarme por mi nombre y agregar un honorifico un tanto informal en cuanto al tiempo que nos conocíamos pues apenas hace unas horas ambos sabíamos de la existencia del otro.

"Larga historia corta" conteste por Renji-san pues al parecer este no iba a contestar.

"Bueno si tú te ofreces Yomo-kun no tengo ningún problema, Touka-chan al parecer tendrás tu día libre"

Esto último lo dijo con la intención de hacerle saber a Touka-chan que su comportamiento anterior no era el adecuado y fue más una forma de regaño sutil por parte de Yoshimura-san.

"¡Esta bien! Yo también voy, Tsk que fastidio"

"Bueno Ken-kun, touka-chan, nos vemos mañana a las 2:30 p.m. frente a la estación"

Renji-san nos dijo el lugar y la hora de nuestro encuentro… pero que problema, mañana por esa hora tenía una materia inscrita* para así el próximo semestre no tener tantas materias y así poder pasar más tiempo con mi familia pero… seria grosero y/o de mala educación pedir que cambie la hora si es que él se ofreció a llevarme…

"¿Hay algo que te moleste Ken-kun?

"E-este pues, yo mmm quisiera, bueno talvez podríamos cambiar la hora es que yo tengo clases en la universidad y pues…"

"No parchecito y si llegas tarde te matare"

Estaba tan asustado que no hubo otra cosa en mi cabeza para responder que:

"¡S-si claro!"

"Espero que así sea"

Eso es lo último que todos escuchamos de Touka-chan antes de que ella subiera a la planta de arriba.

"Kaneki-kun…"

"Ken-kun podemos cambiar la hora si quiere…"

Renji-san no completo lo que iba a decir pues lo interrumpí diciendo resignado lo siguiente

"Está bien, tendré que hablar con el profesor para que a ver si podría darme la oportunidad de meterme a su clase de las 5:00 aunque sea solo por ese día así que, que tengan buenas noches"

"¡Ken! Espera"

Eso fui lo último que oí antes de tomar mi chaqueta y salir por la puerta de la cafetería.

Eran las 11:30 p.m., tratando de aferrarme más y más a mi chaqueta para tratar de mantener el poco calor que mi cuerpo me proporcionaba en este clima frio de diciembre en vez de ir a casa, me fui directamente a la universidad para hablar con el profesor sobre el tema antes hablado, con cuerpo cansado, fastidio, estrés y un dolor de cabeza próximo, gracias a todo lo anterior y el clima helaba hasta los huesos, me dirigí hacia mi camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NORMAL POV

Después de un tiempo tratando de convencer al profesor explicándole su situación claro sin mencionar algunos detalles y poniendo una que otra pequeña mentira por obvias razones, este finalmente acepto.

Y así se dirigió a su casa con su pequeña 'victoria' llego a casa dificultosamente pues hace unas horas empezó una ventisca de nieve que apenas dejaba ver hacia donde ibas. Cuando ya estaba frente la puerta tomo sus llaves y entro silenciosamente para no molestarlos pues lo más probable es que ya se habían ido a la cama pues ya eran aproximadamente las 12:50 p.m.

Kaneki al entrar vio a Hide sentado en la sala con su celular en la mano, y su dedo pulgar un la boca masticando su uña con nerviosismo y preocupación.

"Hola Hide"

Hide al escuchar la voz de su novio se paró inmediatamente para dirigirse hacia donde él estaba.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo para llegar tan tarde? Kaneki mira la hora es casi la 1 de la madrugada"

"Lo siento estaba en Anteiku y…"

"Sé que es tu trabajo y todo pero… ¿Qué acaso quieren matarte hasta el cansancio, mírate parece que estas apunto de desmayarte? De todos modos ¿Para qué te querían hasta tan tarde?"

Los dos se dispusieron a ir a su recamara para hablar más cómodamente.

"Pues acompañe a Yomo-san a 'conseguir comida', pero descuida no matamos a nadie después de eso, Yoshimura-san me comento que necesitaba una máscara y le dijo a Touka-chan que ella me acompañaría, pero se negó y ella y Yoshimura-san tuvieron una 'pequeña discusión' , Yomo-san se ofreció a llevarme y Touka-chan dijo que también iría, después de que Yomo-san pusiera la hora le dije que tenía clases en la universidad y si podía cambiarlas y Touka-chan dijo que no y si llegaba tarde me mataría, así que acepte, fui a la universidad para que el maestro me permitiera estar en su clase de las 5:00 y acepto y bueno por eso llegue tan tarde"

"Okey, primero, eso explica por qué tan tarde, Touka-chan actuó un poco inmaduro y tercero que bueno que el maestro te dejo ir a sus clase de las 5"

"Este si sobre eso… es a las 5:00 de la madrugada"

Después de que Hide oyera esto por parte de su novio no movio ningún musculo, después de unos segundos de silencio puro fue roto por el mismo Hide con un grito.

"¿¡Eh!? ¡¿Cómo que a las 5:00 de la mañana!?"

"T-tranquilo Hide solo será por este día, nada más"

"Como quieres que me tranquilice, no debes torturarte a ti mismo de esa forma, no debes y no puedes poner más peso en tus hombros de lo que puedes cargar"

"No exageres no es tortura, y crees que no lo sé, porque crees que tengo materias inscritas, es para que el siguiente semestre pueda poner muchas menos materias en mi horario y así poder descansar y pasar tiempo con ustedes y hablando de eso ¿Hide, donde esta Haru? Ya que hoy te vi en la cafetería y me pregunte ¿Por qué Hide no está con Haru cómo debería?"

"Emm, pues, este, Bueno recuerdas que fuimos al parque bueno, nos encontramos con mi madre y ella dijo que iría al centro comercial para comprar luces y esferas y adornos para navidad y Haru quiso acompañarla y bueno llego la ventisca y la casa de mi madre quedaba más cerca así que me llamo y dijo que él se quedaría en su casa y que en la mañana ella lo llevaría al preescolar así que…"

En realidad esto era algo cierto, se encontraron a su madre en el centro comercial ya que ella estaba comprando todo para navidad y noche buena y ya habían acordado sobre que ella acompañaría a Haru a comprar el regalo de su mami.

"Está bien, no sabía que pensar cuando fuiste a la cafetería y… No sé qué estoy diciendo solo me preocupaba que algo le hubiera pasado"

Hide se sentó junto a Kaneki que estaba sentado en su cama, le planto un beso en la sien y le susurró al oído

"Lo siento no quise preocuparte amor"

Kaneki se estremeció, Hide sabia cuanto le gustaba a su novio la palabra 'amor' y al parecer sabía cómo aprovechar este conocimiento.

"H-Hide, no, n-no es un buen momen…nghh" Kaneki se tapó la boca cuando un gemido se escapó de los labios, al sentir la lengua de Hide jugaba y chupa con el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Kaneki eres tan lindo, sigues avergonzándote después de todo este tiempo"

"Hide deja de hacer..ah…eso"

"No quiero"

Hide tomo a Kaneki haciendo que se recostara completamente en la cama colocándolo debajo de él, empezó a succionar el cuello de Kaneki dejando la zona ligeramente roja y que probablemente sea mucho más notable en unas horas. Se alejó del cuello lleno directamente a los labios meten dio su lengua en ella, al principio Kaneki puso resistencia pero un momento después empezó a corresponderlo, ellos lucharon por el control del beso pero finalmente Hide tuvo el control, exploro toda la boca del pelinegro pasando su lengua en los dientes degustando el sabor a café de la cavidad húmeda. Separaron sus labios dejando que una cadena de saliva los uniera.

Kaneki agarro el brazo de Hide haciendo que ahora este quedara debajo de él, bajo hasta encontrarse con los pantalones de Hide con los cuales ya se notaba un bulto el cual acaricio con la mano, causando que de la boca de Hide escapara un gemido mezclado con un pequeño siseo.

"Ke-ken no me tortures"

"No te preocupes solucionare tu 'pequeño problema'"

Kaneki con los dientes desabrocho el pantalón del rubio con los dientes, haciendo que Hide se excitara más ante aquella escena, le quito por completo los pantalones y quitando los boxers también con su boca, dejando libre la hombría de Hide.

Tomo el miembro de su novio con una mano y empezó a masturbarlo

"Mhhh"

Hide se removió un poco en la cama, por lo que Kaneki estaba haciendo pero para este último no fue suficiente.

Acerco su boca al miembro y empezó a jugar con la punta de este dándole lamidas y metía y sacaba su boca como si estuviera chupando una paleta y haciendo que sonara el clásico '_pop'_, no dudo en meterse todo lo que podía en su boca, sintiendo como el miembro se ponía duro y más duro, movía su cabeza rítmicamente de arriba hacia abajo, simulando embestidas, alzo la mirada viendo como estaba con la respiración muy agitada.

"K-ken…ken"

Hide murmuraba, Kaneki seguía con lo que estaba haciendo, con la lengua lamio repetidas veces la hombría de Hide, metiéndolo de nuevo a su boca, lo chupo y lo chupo hasta que Kaneki de repente sintió como su boca se llenaba de un líquido caliente y algo espeso, no se lo puedo tragar todo, causando que le quedaran residuos en la cara.

"Tienes un sabor tan embriagador"

Kaneki sonrió mientras se relamía los labios para quitar los pequeños residuos que le habían quedado de semen.

"Creo que tendré que agradecerte de una forma u otra"

Hide empezó a acariciar la suave piel de su novio hasta llegar a unos pequeños botoncitos rosas, le quito la camisa a Kaneki dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, apretando el pezón izquierdo con una mano y el otro siendo atendido por la boca de Hide.

"Nghhh…ahhh…Hi-hide"

Kaneki gemía de nuevo debajo de Hide, dándole el control total al rubio sobre el pelinegro, cuando los dos pezones ya estaban duros se dirigió hacia abajo para quitarle de una sola vez los pantalones y los boxers.

"E-espera ¡Hide!"

Ya era tarde Hide había quitado todas las prendas dejando a Kaneki completamente desnudo.

Hide no entendía porque Kaneki quería que se detuviera, hasta que vio la pequeña 'abertura' de donde escurría un líquido rojo, sangre, que Kaneki tenía en medio de su miembro y su ano, era una algo así como la vagina de la mujer pero esta se agranda un poco cuando se está menstruando y durante la gestación se hace más grande alcanzando la igual o mayor longitud de una vagina normal, su término medico es 'Vagina masculina' o 'Hendidura menstrual'

Hide sonrió e hizo lo único que tenía en mente, llevo su cabeza hacia la vagina y empezó a hacerle un 'beso de payaso'*, metió su lengua y empezó a juguetear con los pliegues de esta haciendo que Kaneki soltara unos pequeños gemidos, metió la lengua hasta donde pudo y con ella simulo pequeñas estocadas, cuando creyó que era suficiente se parto con la boca llena de sangre que cubría parte su nariz.

"N-no vuelvas hacer eso Hide"

"Lo siento fue tan tentador que no me pude resistir"

Hide llevo tres dedos enfrente de Kaneki ya que no tenía ningún lubricante cerca y no quería pararse para ir a buscarlo temía que perdieran este momento que tanto necesitaban

"Lámelos"

Y así lo hizo Kaneki, comenzó a lamer los dedos de una manera bastante erótica excitando a más no poder a Hide, cuando estaban perfectamente lubricados saco los dedos e introdujo uno en la estrecha entrada de Kaneki.

Cuando Hide sintió que su dedo entraba y salía sin dificultad aumento otro dedo haciendo movimiento de tijeras y movimientos circulares, después agrego el tercero fingiendo pequeñas embestidas, quería asegurarse prepararlo bien para que no le doliera tanto.

Saco sus dedos al sentir como Kaneki ya estaba listo, se quitaron toda la ropa de la parte superior dejándolo totalmente desnudo.

Abrió las piernas de Kaneki y se acomodaba entre ellas, agarro su miembro con una mano dirigiéndose a la entrada de Kaneki, cuando estaba a punto de penetrarlo Kaneki lo interrumpió diciendo

"¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ¿Pensabas hacerlo sin condón? ¡Ve por uno!"

Hide salió corriendo de la cama, primero porque tenía que ir rápido o si no el lindo momento que tenían podía acabarse y segundo porque le daba mucho miedo Kaneki enojado. Golpeándose la cabeza mentalmente por no pensar en el condón.

Entro rápidamente al baño y tomo los condones que estaban dentro del espejo en la parte más alta, saco uno y fue corriendo de nuevo al cuarto, cuando entro vio a Kaneki acostado de lado dándole una perfecta vista de su trasero, se acercó con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, se puso el condón y cuando estaba por penetrarlo se dio cuenta de los suaves y tiernos sonidos que salían de la boca de Kaneki indicándole que este se había quedado dormido. Con una sonrisa tomo de un cajón la ropa de dormir de Kaneki y con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo se la puso, se quitó el condón y entro al baño y lo puso en su paquete original lo envolvió en papel higiénico y lo tiro.

Regreso de nuevo al cuarto y se puso su ropa para dormir recostándose junto a Kaneki en la cama quedando los dos durmiendo de 'cucharita', le dio un beso a Kaneki en la parte posterior de la cabeza murmurando lo siguiente

"No sabes cuánto quisiera verte relajado por un momento, sin estrés, sin preocupaciones, quisiera verte con esa cara de felicidad antes de que fueras un ghoul y podías ingerir alimentos y que no llegues a casa siempre con una sonrisa cansada, quisiera siempre tratarte y consentirte como cuando estabas embrazado aunque esto a ti te molestara, quisiera verte tan feliz como cuando nació Haru, te amo Ken…"

En ese momento Kaneki se removió de la cama quedando frente a frente con Hide, abriendo perezosamente un ojo dándole un tierno y ligero en los labios a su novio

"Yo también te amo…Hide"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas horas después fue el tiempo en el que Kaneki debió levantarse, eran las 4:00 de la mañana así que se levantó y tomo su ropa que iba llevar a la universidad.

Se metió al baño y se desvistió, entro a la ducha y abrió las llaves para que saliera agua caliente.

En el tiempo en que se estaba bañando pensó todas las cosas que tenía que hacer durante esta semana: Tenia que comprar los regalos para Haru y Hide también para sus suegros, comprar los adornos, también quería comprar regalos para Ryoko-san, Hinami-chan, touka-chan, Koma-san Yoshimura-san, Renji-san, Kaya-san, comprar los ingredientes que llevara la cena que preparara en noche buena, y entre Hide y el comprar el regalo de 'Santa Claus' para Haru, pues todavía era un niño y cree en él.

Salió de la ducha y se secó con su toalla y se empezó a cambiar, mientras hacía esto enfrente del espejo vio los chupetones muy notables y se sonrojo de inmediato recordando lo de anoche y que se había quedado dormido.

Desde hace algún tiempo que no lo 'hacían' tal vez debería darle un 'regalito extra' a Hide por navidad, se sonrojo mucho más por todo lo que se le ocurría y se avergonzaba más y más de cada idea que una tras otras era más pervertida que la anterior.

Salio del baño con la ropa ya puesta, entro a la habitación y vio que Hide no estaba en la cama así que lo busco en la cocina y efectivamente ahí estaba sirviendo café en una taza añadiendo los cubos de azúcar que Yoshimura-san le había regalado a Kaneki.

"Creo que necesitaras esto para aguantar"

"Gracias Hide"

Kaneki se sentó en la mesa dispuesto a tomar su café, Hide se sentó frente a él observándolo fijamente haciendo que este se sonrojara.

"N-no me mires fijamente, me pones nervioso"

"Sigues siendo igual de lindo después de todos estos años ¿Lo sabes?"

"¿A-a que te refieres con eso?"

"No, a nada"

Hide estaba teniendo los mismos pensamientos de Kaneki cuando estaba en el baño, solo que él ya lo había pensado en un principio y ya tenía su plan formado solo faltaba que ese día llegara.

"Kaneki, mándame un mensaje cuando tus clases vayan a acabar, iré por ti"

"No tienes por qué hacerlo"

"Quiero hacerlo, podemos pasar tiempo juntos antes de que vayas a que te hagan la máscara"

"Si, está bien"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando las clases de Kaneki acabaron a las 8:40, él le mando un mensaje a Hide como habían acordado, Hide llego 15 minutos después.

"Lo siento por tardar tanto, ¿Estás preparado para hacer cosas de novios? Y no me refiero al sexo"

"¡Hide! Y si estoy listo…"

"okey, ¡Vámonos!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de ir al parque, al cine, a los bolos, al centro comercial (Para comprar los regalos de todos y los adornos navideños, como los ingredientes de la cena para ese día) y a todos los lugares que pudieron antes de que Kaneki se ocupara de nuevo, y ya que no tenían que recoger a Haru del preescolar ya que se habían suspendido las clases para el aprovecharon el tiempo lo más que pudieron, también entraron en una cafetería de donde estaban saliendo en este momento y donde pasaron un momento vergonzoso.

"¡Hide, no te rías! ¡No es gracioso!"

"Lo siento, lo siento pero tienes que admitir que si lo es"

Kaneki no contesto nada solo empezó a caminar mientras Hide lo seguía

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya eran las 2:20, 10 minutos antes de lo acordado y Hide y Kaneki se estaban despidiendo.

"Bueno yo me llevare todo lo que compramos, y guardare cada cosa en su lugar así que no te preocupes que también recogeré a Haru de la casa de los abuelos"

"Bueno no vemos Hide"

"Adiós Kaneki"

Kaneki espero pacientemente a Yomo-san y a Touka-chan en el lugar acordado.

Vio como Yomo-san se acercaba hacia donde estaba el y ambos se saludaron.

"Buenas tardes Renji-san"

"Buenas tardes Ken-kun ¿Touka-chan aun no llega?"

"Umm este, no, no la he vi-"

No termino lo que iba decir, pues sintió como algo o mejor dicho alguien lo golpeaba con su pie.

"Touka-chan ¿Qué fue…?

Los tres se dirigieron al lugar donde se le va hacer la máscara a Kaneki, al parecer aquel lugar estaba algo escondido, Kaneki al ver las calles por las que caminaban, entendió porque Yoshimura-san le dijo que esta zona no era segura.

Bajaron las escaleras y entraron a un cuarto que estaba lleno de máscaras y lugar notablemente se veía mucho mejor por dentro que por fuera.

"¡Uta-san!"

Llamo Touka-chan pero no aparecía nadie, ni siquiera se escuchaba respuesta.

"¿Yomo-san cree que estará dormido?"

"No, está debajo de esta manta"

Kaneki se acercó y levanto la manta a la que estaba apuntando Yomo-san, cuando la levanto completamente se encontró con un hombre de ojos negros con rojo diciendo 'Boo' provocando que Kaneki gritara asustado cayendo al piso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Uta-san?"

Pregunto Touka-chan con una mirada divertida hacia el hombre medio rapado de cabellos negros.

"Creí que podía sorprenderte"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Él es Uta-san, es quien hará tu mascara"

Touka-chan presento al hombre que estaba sentado al lado de ella en una silla.

"Soy Uta"

"S-soy Kaneki, un place-"

Kaneki se vio interrumpido por el mismo Uta-san ya que este lo empezó a oler vigorosamente

"Mmmm tienes un aroma peculiar, hueles muy bien"

Kaneki se estaba alejando de Uta-san pero este lo jalo de nuevo para olerlo nuevamente.

"Que aroma… puedo quitarte esa bufanda me está estorbando"

"Y-yo preferiría que no"

"Bueno, de todos modos Yomo-san tengo entendido que los mensajeros están merodeando por aquí ¿Es cierto?"

"Sí, es cierto"

"El distrito 20 es agradable y pacifico solían dejarnos tranquilos, supongo que todo esto es culpa de Rize-san"

"Tsukiyama también ha estado muy activo últimamente"

"Ah, si el"

"No sabía que el distrito 20 era el más pacífico"

"Lo entenderás cuando intentes vivir en otro lugar por un tiempo. Si quieres puedes, pasar la noche aquí si gustas, podemos hacer cosas divertidas entre los dos"

"N-no gracias, creo que paso"

"Siéntate ahí tomare tus medidas"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Tienes alguna alergia"

"No"

"Qué hay del látex y el metal"

"Está bien"

"¿Quieres una máscara de rostro completo?"

"Ah etto-"

"Es tu primera máscara, así que una de medio rostro estaría bien"

"Oh, bien…"

"El parche del ojo es lindo ¿Te gusta?"

"Oh, um… cada vez que tengo hambre, mi ojo se pone rojo sin importar si lo desee o no"

"Estaría bien siempre y cuando estés lleno ¿no?, ¿Quieres un bocadillo?"

"N- no gracias"

"¿Kaneki-kun tienes novia?"

"¿Uta-san que clase de pregunta es esa?"

"Tranquilo Yomo-san, solo es una pequeña pregunta, así que Kaneki…"

Técnicamente no tengo novia si no un novio entonces…

"No, no tengo"

Uta-san se colocó, junto a la oreja de Kaneki y murmuro para que este solo escuchara.

"Esos chupetones dicen todo lo contrario"

"U-uta-san ¿Estas preguntas tienen algo que ver con esto?"

"Lo tienen, me siento más motivado una vez que conozco más a las personas y dime ¿Qué piensas de Touka-san?"

"Emm bueno, al principio ella me pareció un poco aterradora, pero ahora solo pienso que ella es compleja, pero ella es solo una niña y un ghoul, siento que ella la mayoría de las veces tiene una máscara, al igual que todos nosotros"

"Ese fue un bonito pensamiento Kaneki-kun, yo también pienso lo mismo de ella, aunque pareces una madre tratando de averiguar cómo se siente su hijo adolescente"

"Ha ha ha, creo que tienes razón… ha…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Compleja… ¿eh? Mientras yo soy… inútil.

"Touka-chan, Renji-san, exactamente que le paso a Hinami-chan?"

"¿Cuál es el punto de saber algo como eso?"

"Touka-chan no seas grosera con Ken-kun"

Ryoko-san ya le había contado hace un tiempo a Yomo-san que había conocido a alguien que consideraba un amigo muy valioso y le dijo su nombre y es Kaneki ken, por eso él lo trata como aun viejo amigo.

"¡Quiero saberlo!, quiero saberlo… si hay algo que pueda hacer"

"Ella tiene que vivir separada de su padre ahora, así debe estar muy nerviosa, generalmente no es así"

"¿En serio?"

Si no fuera por Hide en este momento hubiera preguntado para que era la máscara y eso hubiera sido bastante tonto, que fuera hasta aquí sin saber para qué era, Hide investigo los ghouls como él lo hacía, libros programas de televisión y siempre le decía a él para tenerlo informado.

Pensó en esto y de alguna forma siempre dependía de los demás.

El dejaría de ser el inútil que creía ser y daría su mayor esfuerzo por todas las personas a su alrededor.

Y las que estaban por venir. **_N/A: hola espero que esten bien y este es el capitulo mas grande que he escrito y tratare de hacerlos asi de ahira en adelante porque creo qu estaban avanzando muy lentos. tenchou*: es jefe o gerente por si usted no lo sabia. materia inscrita*: son materias del siguiente semestre del que estas cursando que puedes meter a tu horario y asi no tener tantas materias els siguiente semestre y acabar la univerisdad mas pronto en pocas palabras adelantar materias. beso de payaso*: sexo oral mientras la mujer menstrua manchando la cara del que esta haciendo el sexo oral manchandose la cara con la sangre de la mestruacion haciendo que paresca el maquillaje del payaso. Y trolololol de lemon :D diganme que les parecio la escena so hot de Hide y Kaneki no lemon no aun chicas tal vez para el siguiente ya que se viene el mpreg, y la vagina existe solo que no ahi y como la describo y lo siento por el nombre todo pocho que tambien puse 'hendidura menstrual' XD Cualquier pregunta, sugerencia o idea no dude en decirla y mas sobre el tema del mpreg y quiero hacerles una pregunta: Gemelos o Trillizos, el sexo de los bebes ya los tengo planeados pero quiero saber que prefieren. Sayonara~_**


	9. Cumpleaños ¿Feliz?

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki **

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

_**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba preparándome para entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba Hinami-chan, la hija de Ryoko-san. Tome un corto suspiro antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta.

'Muy bien'

Abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue a Hinami-chan, sus ojos tan característicos de los ghoul, iris rojos y escleróticas negras, estaba comiendo, sus manos temblaban al compás de mi cuerpo, quería gritar pero no lo hice, si lo hacía, le haría sentir mal.

"E-este lo siento, tomate tu tiempo"

Salí de la habitación rápidamente, dios que no me sale mal eh…

Fui donde esta Koma-san y le conté lo que paso.

"¿A sí que la viste comer? Eso no es bueno Kaneki-kun, a las chicas no les gusta que las vean comer"

"¿Solo a las chicas?" murmure para mí mismo reflexionando lo que acababa de pasar.

"Toma, llévaselo y discúlpate"

Koma-san me dio una taza de café encima de una bandeja para disculparme con Hinami-chan.

Realmente no sé qué me pasa, debí tocar primero, eso fue una primera mala impresión con la hija de mi amiga.

Regrese a la dirección de donde había venido para ir con Hinami-chan, note como el plato y los cubiertos manchados de sangre estaban colocados enfrente de la puerta, pase por encima de estos para finalmente tocar la puerta, toque suavemente para después pedir permiso para entrar.

"Hinami-chan ¿puedo pasar?"

"Si"

Después de escuchar su aprobación a mi pedido abrí la puerta y pase.

"Lo siento mucho por lo de antes, por favor acepta esto como disculpa, adelante tomate tu tiempo"

"U-um…"

Estaba a punto de irme pero la voz tímida de Hinami-chan me lo impidió.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Este um, Onii-san… ¿Qué eres tú?"

"¿Eh? Oh, este…"

"Lo siento, tu olor es completamente diferente al de los demás, si fueras como nosotros podría decirlo, incluso desde lejos"

"Veras, me han sucedido muchas cosas, parcialmente tengo el cuerpo de un ghoul, así que si tu viera que decirlo ahora, pienso que soy más cercano a lo que eres tu Hinami-chan. Se podría decir que mi mente es humana pero mi cuerpo es de un ghoul"

"Lo siento, no debí haber preguntado"

"N-no te preocupes por eso, ¡Oh! qué bonito dibujo tienes ahí ¿Quién es?"

"¿Eh?, um, es mi padre"

"¡Es muy bonito!"

"Me sorprendió lo que dijiste Onii-san, normalmente preguntan qué clase de animal es, pero tú no lo hiciste"

"¿En serio? No lo sabía"

Había preguntado 'Quien es' en vez de 'Que es', esto lo hice porque Haru siempre nos había representado con conejitos en vez de esos monitos de palitos que normalmente todos los niños hacían a su edad, la primera vez que nos dibujó, come el pequeño error de preguntar qué clase de animal era a lo que él me había contestado _'¡No son animales, somos nosotros!' _aunque solo tenía 2 años en ese entonces se veía bastante molesto, desde ese entonces siempre pregunto eso cuando veo esa clase de dibujos.

"Y espero que puedas volver a vivir con tu padre muy pronto"

"Si, yo también"

"Ese es el Arcoíris monocromático ¿Cierto?"

"¿Eh? Si"

"Hinami-chan, ¿lees los libros de Takatsuki?, eso es muy impresionante, considerando lo difíciles que son, oh, pero esos son cortos, así que son relativamente más fáciles. Hinami-chan ¿Cuál es tu historia favorita?"

"U-um, 'Lluvia en… la nochecita'"

"¿Lluvia en la nochecita?... ¡Oh!, te refieres a 'Llovizna al atardecer'. Sirvió como prototipo para 'El Huevo de la Oveja Negra'"

"¿Pro-tipo? ¿'Llovizna al atardecer'?, Um este… ¿Cómo se lee esto?"

Hinami-chan se veía algo confundida, abrió el libro y señalo una parte específica del libro que quería que viera.

"Eso se lee como 'Hortensia'"

"¿Hortensia? ¿Cómo la flor?"

"Así es"

"Entonces, ¿Qué hay de este?"

"Ese está escrito como 'hielo escarchado', pero se pronuncia 'Escarcha', pero en otras ocasiones puede ser leída como 'acristalamiento', ese tiene un bonito anillo ¿verdad?"

Hinami-chan empezó a anotar lo que le había dicho en una pequeña libreta.

"¡Que admirable! Incluso estas tomando apuntes"

"N-no voy a la escuela, así que escribo las cosas que aprendo"

"Ya veo… ¡Oh! Hinami-chan tengo una idea, ¿Quieres que te enseñe algunas cosas cada vez que tengamos tiempo?"

"¿Lo dices enserio?"

"Si"

"Onii-chan, muchas gracias, entonces ¿cómo se lee esto?"

"Esta es…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

TOUKA POV

Estaba afuera de la habitación en donde se encontraba Kaneki y Hinami-chan estaba a punto de irme cuando Hinami-chan dijo lo siguiente

"Onii-chan, tu eres amigo de mi mama ¿verdad?"

"Si así es, ¿A qué viene tu pregunta?"

"Es que actúan como si no se conocieran ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno hay algunas cosas que quiero ocultar de las personas en esta cafetería, pues no sé cómo se lo tomarían o que harían respecto a eso, en resumen, tengo miedo"

"Mi mama me conto algo, lo dices por Har…"

"Si"

"Siendo sincera, yo también tendría miedo si estuviera en tus zapatos, lo siento si eso no te anima pero estoy segura que si se los dices onii-chan lo comprenderán"

"Gracias Hinami-chan, pero por el momento prefiero no hacerlo"

"Está bien, respeto eso. Y mi mama menciono hace un tiempo que tu cumpleaños estaba cerca ¿Cuándo es?"

"Es hoy"

"¡Hoy! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"No lo creí necesario"

"¡Como que no necesario! ¿Ahora de donde consigo un regalo?"

"Tranquila Hinami-chan, no tienes que regalarme nada"

"P-pero…"

"Nada de peros, si tu estas acompañándome en mi cumpleaños, eso será suficiente para mi"

Había escuchado suficiente, tenía que saber qué era lo que no quería que supieran y tenía que ir a la tienda a comprarle un regalo al idiota.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

POV NORMAL

Koma, Kaneki estaban limpiando las mesas, Yoshimura estaba en la barra limpiado las tazas mientras Hinami estaba leyendo su libro en una de las mesas cerca de el cuándo Ryoko entro por la puerta y se acercó a Kaneki.

"Feliz cumpleaños Ken-kun"

Dicho esto Ryoko abrazo efusivamente a Kaneki mientras este conmocionado durante unos segundos le devolvió el abrazo.

"Muchas gracias Ryoko-san"

"Ten aquí está tu regalo, pero no lo abras todavía, ábrelo cuando estés en tu casa y me preguntaba si podridas cuidar a Hinami hoy y mañana tengo que hacer unas cosas y no podre cuidarla"

"Claro no hay ningún problema, solo termino de limpiar las mesas y nos vamos"

"Si muchas gracias, Oye Hinami escuchaste, Kaneki-san te cuidara lo que resta del día y mañana"

"¿En serio? ¡Yey! Pasare tiempo con Onii-chan"

"¿Eh? ¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kaneki-kun? Felicidades Kaneki-kun, siento no haberlo sabido antes"

"No te preocupes Koma-san, muchas gracias"

"Felicidades Kaneki-kun, debí darte el día libre hoy"

"Gracias Tenchou y no se preocupe no me molesto eso"

"Feliz cumpleaños Kaneki-kun"

"Muchas gracias Kaya-san, Tenchou ya termine con las mesas voy a irme ahora"

"Si gracias por tu trabajo"

"Hinami-chan, recoge tus cosas que ya nos vamos"

"Si, ya voy Onii-chan"

Kaneki y Hinami estaban a punto de salir cuando Touka entro por la puerta con una bolsa en la mano.

"Hola Touka-chan, espero que hayas tenido un buen día"

"¿Qué? ¡Espera! No me digas que ya te vas"

"Si Onii-chan y yo ya nos vamos, puedes creerlo ¡El me cuidara el día de hoy y mañana!"

"Así… pues antes de que te vayas, toma, F-feliz cumpleaños"

Touka le entrego el regalo a Kaneki mientras volteaba la cara que tenía un pequeño rubor en ella.

"Muchas gracias Touka-chan, sin embargo Hinami-chan y yo tenemos que irnos"

"Si, está bien, que te la pases bien…idiota"

"Adios Onee-chan"

"Adios Hinami"

Kaneki y Hinami salieron de la cafetería bien abrigados por el clima tan frio que se sentía en Tokio, caminaron rumbo al departamento de Kaneki hablando de cosas triviales como también Hinami preguntaba cómo se leían algunas cosas que estaban en los letreros por los lugares donde pasaban.

Finalmente llegaron al departamento, Kaneki abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fueron serpentinas, y mucho confeti y muchos globos en su apartamento, también vio a hijo lleno de escarcha y pinturas y a Hide haciendo un mal trabajo tratando de limpiarse a sí mismo de lo mismo que Haru estaba manchado, al parecer se habían manchado haciendo el cartel que estaba colgado en la pared que decía 'Feliz cumpleaños Kaneki Ken'.

"Ehh… ¿Qué es todo esto?"

"¡Mami! ¡Feliz cumpleaños… ¿Quién es ella?"

Kaneki recogió a Haru en brazos mientras trataba de limpiar todos los brillos de la cara de su hijo.

"Ella es Fuegochi Hinami, es hija de una amiga mía y Hinami este es Nagachika Haru, mi hijo"

"Hola Haru-chan un gusto"

"Hola Onee-chan, me agradas"

"Bueno ahora si ¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Es tu cumpleaños Kaneki, felicidades amor, o mi familia también esta aqui"

"¡Que!"

Kaneki llevo a Hide a una parte alejada del cuarto para que nadie pudiera escucharlos

"Si lo siento, pero no pude llamarte mi mama quería que la ayudara a preparar la cena así que no pude llamarte, lo siento"

"¿Qué vamos hacer?, no puedo comer cualquier alimento normal sin vomitarlo, además que hay de Hinami-chan, tu madre también querrá darle de comer"

"Tranquilo, ya se nos ocurrirá algo"

"Espero que sí, y por cierto ¿Dónde está tu familia?"

"En la cocina, están mi papa, mi mama y mi hermano, solo están esperando a que tu llegaras"

"Está bien solo tengo que decirle a Hinami-chan, si hubiera sabido de esto…"

"Lo siento, esto es mi culpa"

"No, no lo es, voy a ir al departamento de Touka-chan para ver si puede cuidar a Hinami lo que resta del día, no creo que ella pueda fingir comer algo que no puede"

"Está bien, en verdad lo siento"

"No te preocupes"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaneki le comento a Hinami el asunto y ella me había contestado que no creía que ella podía fingir, así que le dijo que irían con Touka-chan para que al menos este día la cuidara ella, Hinami acepto, aunque quería pasar tiempo con su Onii-chan, no podía quedarse y envolverse en una situación donde podía quedar esxpuesta.

Llegaron a la cafetería y pasaron al piso de arriba donde vive Touka, tocaron la puerta y unos segundos después se abrió la puerta dejando ver a la chica de cabello morado.

"¿Kaneki?, ¿Hinami? ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"L-lo siento Touka-chan pero podridas cuidar a Hinami-chan lo que resta del día de hoy, yo no podre cuidarla, perdón si te molesto pero ella no puede quedarse en mi apartamento hoy"

"Está bien, no me molesta, pero me debes una ¿Y porque no puede quedarse contigo?"

"¡Oh! M-mira la hora, me tengo que ir ¡Adiós Hinami-chan!"

Después de decir eso Kaneki se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a su apartamento dejando a una Touka algo molesta.

Kaneki regreso de nuevo a su apartamento preparándose para lo que venia

La familia Nagachika.

No es que a Kaneki le caigan mal, de hecho se llevaba muy bien con ellos, pero el problema es que ahora era un ghoul su manera de actuar con ellos no sería la misma y el temía que descubrieran algo que no deben saber.

Abrió la puerta nuevamente, para ver a su suegra con un pastel en sus manos y todos los demás detrás de ella.

La madre de Hide le entrego el pastel a su esposo y abrazo a Kaneki mientras este devolvía el abrazo.

La madre de Hide, Nagachika Mizuki es una mujer bien conservada para su edad, de actitud muy alegre y enérgica, tez algo bronceada y su cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo alta dejaba ver sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, vestida con una falda lápiz color verde y una camisa de vestir blanca resaltando su hermosa figura.

El padre de Hide, Nagachika Yuu es un hombre de semblante serio y profesional, algo temerario cuando se trata de su trabajo, pero en asuntos familiares siempre mostraba una pequeña, pero verdadera sonrisa, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, tez blanca, vestía un traje color gris obscuro y corbata azul marino y camisa celeste.

El hermano de Hide, Nagachika Hiroki, un joven de 24 años, de aspecto relajado y alegre al igual que Hide, de cabello castaño un poco más claro que el de su padre y ojos color esmeralda al igual que su madre, vistiendo una playera de manga larga de rayas color blanca y ocre.

"Kaneki-kun, ¿hasta esta hora llegas?, con razón tienes ese aspecto tan cansado, si sigues asi terminaras por desmayarte del cansancio"

"Lo siento mucho Mizuki-san por llegar a esta hora, es que, umm se me había olvidado algo eso es todo, estoy bien"

"Bueno es mejor que comencemos con la cena debes estar hambriento Kaneki-kun, mi esposa ha preparado la cena"

"Si comida de la abuela, ya quiero cenar"

"Si la comida de mama es deliciosa, pero nada se compara a la tuya mi cuñado favorito"

"Emm hermano, él es tu único cuñado..."

"Exacto"

"No creo que mi comida sea tan buena como la de Mizuki-san, pero gracias"

"Kaneki-kun espero que me digas que te pareció mi comida, tú también cocinas muy bien y quiero saber tu opinión, ya estoy ansiosa a que pruebes mi comida"

"Si… yo también…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cena fue realmente un infierno para Kaneki, al parecer Mizuki había preparado mucha comida, la cual Kaneki tuvo que probar sin hacer ninguna cara de asco que a lo que el concierne hizo un buen trabajo pues nadie hizo una observación sobre eso. Fueron cinco platillos más el pastel y el postre extra que había traído Hiroki.

Cuando se despidieron de los padres y el hermano de Hide, Kaneki inmediatamente fue al baño y Hide inmediatamente lo siguió.

"Kaneki es mejor que lo vomites, si lo digieres te sentirás mal"

"N-no, no p-puedo, quiero ser una persona normal, quiero disfrutar comer cosas con mi familia sin preocuparme de que si lo como tendrá un sabor horrible, ¡Hide a veces no lo soporto!"

Haru al escuchar los gritos de su madre fue corriendo hacia el baño donde estaban encerrados sus padres.

"Papa ¿Mami está bien?"

"S-sí, tu mami está bien"

"¿Mami no abrirá sus regalos?

"No es el momento, lo dejaremos para navidad, ve a tu cuarto Haru, ya es hora de dormir"

"Si, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era 24 de diciembre y Kaneki no había ido a trabajar o fue a la universidad por toda la comida que había ingerido el día de su cumpleaños, hoy se sentía mucho mejor que antes y fue a Anteiku para trabajar.

Al entrar al lugar fue abordado por todos los trabajadores del lugar junto con Ryoko y Hinami.

"¡Oye! ¿Idiota donde rayos estabas? Fui a tu apartamento como 20 veces estos días y nadie me abrió y te estuve llamando y enviando mensajes de texto y no contestabas, ¡Respóndeme!"

"Touka-chan, esa no es forma de preguntarle a una persona como esta cunado se está preocupado"

"¡N-no estoy preocupada Tenchou! Solo que… Si le pasa algo a Kaneki será más trabajo para mí en la cafetería, aun así…"

"¿Por qué no contestaste a los mensajes de Touka-chan?"

"Bueno es que yo comí demás…"

"¿Comiste demás…? No me digas que…"

"Si fui a comer con Hide hace unos días y luego le dije que me sentía mal y se sintió culpable así que él me estuvo cuidando esos días y me quito mi celular y no le abrió a nadie así que… pero bueno ya estoy aquí y recompensare los días que estuve ausente"

Bueno no era exactamente una mentira lo que les dijo Kaneki, en realidad Hide no le permitió levantarse de la cama durante esos días e hizo todo lo que él no podía en casa excepto la comida, tuvieron que pedir comida a domicilio pues Hide no sabía cocinar y Hide no le permitía acercarse a la cocina.

"No es necesario Kaneki-kun este día y el siguiente son días libres según el comportamiento humano, ciertos días festivos son libres estos dos días son uno de ellos"

"Oh umm, está bien"

"Es mejor que vayas a tu casa a descansar Onii-chan además gracias por haberme traído con Onee-chan si no yo también me hubiera sentido mal"

"Así que por eso la trajiste conmigo"

"Si"

"No puedes ser más… bueno ve a descansar no quiero que te sientas más mal y me dejes con más trabajo"

"Bueno con permiso, que tengan una Feliz Navidad"

Kaneki salió de la cafetería y fu caminado a una tienda de disfraces y compro lo que necesitaba, después de eso, fue a una Sex Shop y compro las cosas que le parecieron interesantes y salió con un enorme rubor de vergüenza en su cara, por las cosas que se atrevió a comprar.

Lo que no sabía es que Hide había hecho había hecho lo mismo hace días atrás y algunas otras cosas necesarias, para esta noche y que había llevado a Haru con sus padres para que esta noche solo sean ellos dos completamente solos.

**N/A: Hola! :D Ayer lo iba a publicar pero me pareció demasiado corto (era más o menos la mitad de esto o menos) Hoy no hay lemon les prometo que en el siguiente el lemon se hace presente a ver si me sale bien y no escribo una porquería XC**

**Oh y se me había olvidado contestarle a Masaki su pregunta, perdón mi cerebro estaba hecho una verdadera M*erda ese día gomen.**

**Masaki: Me da gusto que Haru te parezca tierno y YomoxUta… no se me había ocurrido eso, no soy aficionada a esta pareja pero veré lo que puedo hacer.**

**valkiria1996-pd: Niñas os pones en mi contra XC lol no es cierto, niñas…. No me gustan mucho las niñas en los animes, en la vida real ya eso es otra cosa :B, me gustaron tus ideas para los nombres aun seguiré pensando en el género.**

**acidFairy: Tú también chicas? Porque todo el mundo os pone en mi contra, como dije particularmente no me agradan las niñas pero lo seguiré pensando :L**

**Meruem Nicolas-gian carlos14: Me siento feliz que te encante el fic y no que no te pierdas los capítulos n.n, Hide medio ghoul, debo ser sincera lo que pensado pero no para incluirlo en le fic, pero eh pensado algo especial para Hide y para los que están leyendo el manga hasta Tokyo ghoul:re no, no será un Quinx (Si es así verdad?) y espero que a gemelos te refiera a niños :B**

**Bueno díganme en los comentarios que les pareció la Familia de Hide, si tienen alguna idea o petición no duden en decírmela, si quieren corregirme háganlo eso me serviría mucho, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Sayonara~**


End file.
